I Hate You More
by smileybubbles08
Summary: "For the record, I like you better than salami." Notes passed between Quinn and Logan during U.S. Government. Season 4 Quogan.
1. Poetry and Nerd Games

This story is kind of different because there is absolutely no narration whatsoever. It's told entirely in notes passed back and forth in class by Quinn and Logan. I'm not sure yet how well this will work. In case you can't figure it out yourself, Logan's writing is normal and Quinn's is in italics. Enjoy! By the way, the chapters go by weeks, and I've almost got the whole thing written, so this won't be one of those stories that are just forgotten and never finished. That is, if someone likes it and tells me to keep it going.

If you hate the Quinn and Logan pairing, you might as well not read this. If you do like Quinn and Logan and you still hate my fic, let me know what you think is wrong with it.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 1 _Poetry and Nerd Games_

**Monday**

U.S. Constitution  
27 Amendments  
1. Congress shall make no law…blah blah blah

Could American Government be a little more boring?

_Logan, I can't pass notes with you. I, for one, want to get an "A"._

Well I want to survive the rest of the year and not die of boredom.

_So you choose to pass notes with a girl you hate?_

I didn't have much of a choice. I used to pass notes with Chase, but he flew off to England to be with Zoey. Normally I'd choose a hot girl, but believe it or not, you're the best looking girl in this class.

_Wow. That sounded like a compliment and an insult rolled into one. Is that how you woo other girls?_

Don't flatter yourself, Pensky. I'm not trying to "woo" you. I'm trying not to die of boredom, remember?

_Look, if Mr. Roth catches us passing notes, we'll get in trouble. I know you're used to that, Logan, but I don't get in trouble._

Not true. I seem to recall you and Lola starting a food fight.

_Those were special circumstances. And I got off easy. It didn't even go in my permanent record. I checked._

Wait, you checked your permanent record?

_Sure, it was easy._

How?

_I have my ways. Yours, by the way, is stuffed._

You checked my permanent record?

_Seriously, Logan, I need to pay attention._

Fine. But I want to see my permanent record.

_Fine. Now leave me alone._

Do you happen to know how I could wipe out my record?

_Logan!_

Okay, okay. Leaving you alone.

_Amendment 1: Congress shall make no law respecting the establishment of religion or prohibiting the free exercise thereof.  
__Amendment 2: blah blah blah_

_You're right. This is boring._

What's the matter with you? I'm trying to pay attention.

_Ha ha_

oOo

**Tuesday**

_She's back! Can you believe Zoey is back?_

Just after Chase went to England to find her. Kind of a tragic romance, huh?

_Uh, Logan, are you high on chick flicks?_

What? I don't watch chick flicks!

_Not according to Michael._

What are you talking about? What did Michael tell you?

_That your favorite movie is __Pride and Prejudice__._

He told you?

_So it's true?_

No. I've never even seen that movie.

_Hey, I'm Quinn, remember. I'm not stupid._

Fine. I watched it once. But only because Kiera Knightley is hot.

_So what girl did you watch __Anne of Green Gables __to see?_

Michael told you that too?

_No. That was a guess._

You see? That's why I hate you.

_Oddly, that flatters me._

So…Zoey's back!

_Sure, change the subject._

Bet you're glad to be rid of Dilsen.

_Uh, yeah, plus, you know, I'm glad Zoey's back._

Yeah. Plus, you got rid of Dilsen.

_And that, Logan, is why I hate you._

Oddly, I'm flattered.

oOo

**Wednesday**

You know how vertical stripes are supposed to make you look thinner or something?

_Where did you find that out? A girl magazine?_

Well, they make Mr. Roth look more like a pumpkin.

_Yeah, if a pumpkin had sweaty armpits. _

How are we supposed to learn anything when we are distracted by the teacher's gourd-like shape and nasty pit stains?

_Like you really wanted to learn anyways._

I like to have an excuse for when my dad asks me why I'm failing a class.

_You're going to blame your bad government grade on Mr. Roth's armpits?_

Well I'm not gonna say that I'm failing because I've been passing notes with a girl. That got me into trouble the last eight times.

_Eight times? What did your father say?_

That he'll put me in an all-boys school if I'm continually distracted by pretty girls.

_Are you calling me pretty?_

I didn't say that.

_What did you say, exactly?_

That the last eight girls I passed notes with in class were pretty.

_Are you saying I'm not pretty?_

I didn't say that either. Quinn, are you flirting with me?

_Ew. No._

OK. Just making sure. When normal girls flirt I can tell, but you're anything but normal.

_Thanks? I have a boyfriend, remember?_

Mark Del Figgalo. How could I forget? Oh, wait, I am completely unaware of Mark's existence until someone brings him up.

_You're a jerk._

Hey, it's not my fault your boyfriend is the most boring guy on the planet next to pit-stained pumpkin Roth.

_Why do I talk to you?_

oOo

**Thursday**

_This class is boring. It's the only reason I talk to you._

Keep telling yourself that.

_You're a jerk._

So I don't have to worry about you falling in love with me or anything?

_Ew. No._

Good. Because I hate you.

_The feeling is mutual._

What's "mutual"?

_I hate you too._

Oh. Good.

_I think Mr. Roth has more hair on his legs than I have on my head._

Gross.

_Not that you're one to talk. You have more hair on your armpits than on your head._

Yeah? Well you're the one who's dating a guy who plays nerd games with Firewire. Seriously, I saw them at lunch yesterday playing some game called "Mag Blaster". Any card game that has the word "Blaster" in it has to be a nerd game. For that matter, any game with "Mag" in it's name has to be a nerd game.

_Logan, you don't put an apostrophe in "its" if you're using it to indicate possession. "It's" is the contraction "it is"._

Whatever.

_Moron._

Nerd. Nerd who's dating a guy who plays Mag Blaster at lunch.

_Jerk._

oOo

**Friday**

I wrote a haiku.

_Yay for you._

Wanna hear it?

_No._

Fine. I just won't show it to you then.

_Good._

You really don't want to hear it?

_Which part didn't you understand?_

Really?

_Logan, stop being annoying._

Okay, I'm showing it to you anyway:

There once was an awful disaster  
when some nerds were playing Mag Blaster  
Mark's battle ship exploded  
and Firewire gloated  
because Firewire's ship was much faster

Mark was so very ashamed  
that he and his friends were so lame  
He broke down and cried  
when his battle ship died  
And that's why you shouldn't play nerd games

_You disgust me._

Did I offend you?

_I don't really care what you think of my boyfriend. But that wasn't a haiku. Those were two limericks._

Oh. I knew that.

A/N: Some of the things mentioned in this fic are from my life, and some are even copied straight out of letters I 

passed with my best friend in history. For example, Mr. Roth was named after a real person, my brother watches chick flicks, I really do have some friends that play nerd games (Mag Blaster is a real game. I don't really understand it, but it's a card game and it involves battle ships. Weird, I know.), and my friend and I really passed notes about someone with more leg hair than we have on our heads. My favorite part is about Mr. Roth and his pumpkin shirt, because that was straight out of a note we passed about our history teacher during class, and it's become our favorite inside joke. Mr. Roth may seem over the top, but he's completely based on my high school social studies teacher.

I'll update as soon as possible. Don't worry, the next chapter is already written, so it all depends on how soon I can get back online. Please review! Criticism welcome, but don't be too harsh. This is my first fan fic, and it's hard writing with absolutely no narration. Go ahead and let me know if I suck, but don't swear at me or make me cry. (Okay, I was halfway kidding with that last sentence.)

Next Chapter: Another Word for "Stupid"


	2. Another Word for Stupid

I know it's only been about ten hours since I posted the first chapter, but I have the second chapter written, so I'm posting it now.

I don't own Zoey 101

Week 2 _Another Word for "Stupid"_

**Monday**

Truth or Dare?

_Logan, knock it off._

Come on, Truth or Dare?

_We can't play Truth or Dare in the middle of Government class._

Chicken.

_Excuse me?_

Braaaaaawk!

_Truth._

Did you ever kiss another guy while you were dating Mark?

_No!_

Okay, okay. I was just asking. You never know.

_Truth or Dare?_

Truth.

_Did you ever cheat on a girl?_

No.

_Really?_

How could I? I've never even dated a girl for more than a week.

_Good point._

Truth or Dare?

_Dare._

Okay, lets see... All right, I got one. Shoot a spit wad at Mr. Roth when he turns his back.

_No!_

Braaaaaaaaaaawk!

_Fine._

_There. Happy?_

I cannot believe you just did that!

_He didn't even notice!_

Gross! It's stuck to his back!

_Truth or Dare?_

It's just kinda dangling there. Yuck.

_Focus, Logan. Truth or Dare?_

Truth.

_Did you ever like either of my roommates?_

No.

_Are you being honest?_

No.

_Who was it?_

Lola. Briefly. Like, really briefly. Not even for an entire week, so it doesn't even really count.

_Lola!_

I'm telling you that in confidence, got it?

_Confidence. Got it._

That means if you tell, I will do bad things to you.

_What kind of bad things?_

Bad. Bad bad things.

_I won't tell anyone. I promise. But I could seriously blackmail you with this information._

Okay, truth or dare?

_Truth._

Did you ever like one of my roommates?

_You mean Michael or Chase?_

Yeah, Michael or Chase.

_Yes._

Which one?

_Both. For the first few weeks of eighth grade._

Well, now you have nothing on me.

_I told Michael this a year ago._

Oh. I hate you.

_Truth or Dare?_

Truth.

_Who do you like now?_

I think the bell is about to ring.

_Chicken._

No, really. It's about to ring.

_Braaaaaaaaaawk!_

Look. There's the bell. Sorry. Gotta go.

oOo

**Tuesday**

_So, now are you gonna tell me?_

Tell you what?

_What I asked you yesterday._

I don't know what you're talking about.

_Would you remember if I told Lola you used to like her?_

I told you that in confidence!

_Logan and Lola. Lola and Logan. Lola Reese. Pretty catchy, don't you think?_

Quinn, bad things, remember. Bad things.

_Lola and Logan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

That is so juvenile. We are juniors and I think you could stand to be a little more mature.

_How do you think Lola will react?_

Have you ever thought of this? What if I still won't tell you who I like even if I really thought you were going to tell Lola because who I like now is a way bigger secret than the fact that I liked Lola for a week when we were freshman?

_Ooh. Now I really want to know._

Too bad.

_You are violating the rules of Truth or Dare. There should be bad punishments for that._

I don't care. I'm not telling.

_Fine. I hate you._

I hate you more.

_Logan + LolaLove. Such lovely alliteration._

What is alliteration?

_When words start with the same sound. Like Logan and Lola._

I didn't even like her that much.

_Sure._

It's true. Anyways, I liked someone else more at the time.

_Same person you still like?_

I don't have to answer that.

_A response like that is basically self-incrimination._

I don't know what that means, and I don't really care. I am done talking to you.

_Braaaaaawk!_

That is childish, Pensky.

_Braaaaawk!_

oOo

**Wednesday**

_I can't believe Coco finally got fired!_

I can't believe Burvich is trying to give us a new roommate. We don't need a new roommate. Chase is coming back after this semester! And what about our hot tub? We can't hot tub with a single bed in our hot tubbing space.

_Well there's not much you can do about that. That woman is mean._

Oh, believe me, we'll do something about it.

_Ha! You and Michael are gonna think something up? Good luck with that._

Hey, for your information, Michael and I already have a plan.

_Oh? And that would be?_

We kind of told her that Chase is still here.

_Oh that will go well._

Are you being sarcastic?

_What do you think?_

I think that you are a science nerd with a boring boyfriend.

_Well I think that you are a muscle head with a rich daddy who buys your friends for you because you can't make any yourself._

I hate you_._

_Good, because I hate you._

Well I hate you more.

_Good luck with your stupid plan to make Burvich think that Chase is still here._

Good luck with your stupid boyfriend.

_I hope you get stuck with a roommate who smells like feet._

Too bad. Mark already has a room.

_Oh, you're hilarious. But Mark smells good. Like bananas._

Thanks for that information. I'll store it up in that section of my brain that holds all of the other naseating stuff you've told me.

_It's "nauseating"._

Yes it is.

_You are so obtuse I cannot believe I am still passing notes with you._

Are you talking about geometry now?

"_Obtuse" is another word for "stupid". "Dim-witted". "Slow". How about "idiotic"? Did you understand that one?_

That was uncalled for.

_So is you insulting my boyfriend all of the time. What did Mark ever do to you?_

I don't know? Exist?

_Forget it. I'm done talking to you._

U.S. Constitution  
Article 1: The Legislature

Who cares about the legislature?

Stupid Mark Del Figallo.

oOo

**Thursday**

_I know who you like._

No you don't.

_I have a good idea of who it might be._

No you don't.

_Yes I do._

All right. Who?

_Zoey._

No.

_Come on, just before Zoey left for England, you said you wanted to make out with her._

No. I said that she wanted to make out with me.

_But you indicated that you would be okay with that._

Doesn't mean I like her. I don't like half of the girls I make out with.

_Then it's Lola._

No.

_Yes it is._

No it isn't.

_But you and Lola are perfect for each other._

Please. How?

_You're both hopelessly self-absorbed. You think the world revolves around you, even though the sun has been recognized as the center of the solar system since telescopes started being used to study the sun in the early 1600's._

Well you're just full of information that nobody really cares about.

_If nobody cared about it, scientists and philosophers wouldn't have studied it and speculated for centuries._

Nerd.

_Don't call me a nerd. Oh, warning about Lola. Don't lend her anything. She'll only return half of it._

I wouldn't lend anything to Lola and I don't like her.

_Whatever. How's your plan going?_

I'm brilliant.

_Right._

No, really. I found a wig that looks just like Chase's hair and put it on my Tan Crido head. Miss Burvich will think it's Chase and she'll leave us alone.

_This should be good._

oOo

**Friday**

Well, our plan failed. We're getting a new roommate. Go ahead and gloat.

_I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't really want Chase to be replaced, you know._

Stupid dog.

_Huh?_

Nothing

_Well, Coco is coming back._

So I heard. What happened to the new DA?

_She was a kleptomaniac._

A what?

_Steals things._

Oh.

_Logan?_

What?

_I'm sorry about what I said. _

What you said? Quinn, you say a lot of things, most of which I cannot understand.

_About your dad buying your friends._

That's okay, I guess.

_No it's not. It was mean. I feel really bad about saying it._

Trust me, I hear it enough times a day, it doesn't really affect me anymore.

_Now I feel really, REALLY bad._

Well don't. And I'm sorry I said Del Figgalo was as exciting as a moldy piece of whole-wheat bread.

_You never said that._

Not to you.

_Have I told you lately that I hate you?_

A few times, but feel free to tell me again.

_I hate you._

Science nerd.

_You irritate me. I'm done talking to you today. Don't bother passing this back, because I won't read it._

Then I guess it's safe to write that I'm in love with you.

A/N: So, how was my ending? Please review!

Next Chapter: Dolly's Lips


	3. Dolly's Lips

Thanks so much for your reviews and especially for your tips. Just an explanation of my timeline: In the episode Trading Places, Chase says he's liked Zoey for three and a half years. Plus, he says he'll be away for a semester, but he stayed in England until prom. I took this to mean that the fourth season starts halfway through their junior year, so that's when the beginning of this fic takes place, and it lasts the whole season.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 3 _Dolly's Lips_

**Monday**

_I'm so psyched for our Yosemite trip this weekend. I've never been there before. I wonder what types of wildlife we'll see._

Wildlife. Yee haw.

_Well I'm excited. But they say you're not supposed to take anything from the park, so I won't be able to pick up any specimens for the leaf project I'm working on._

Leaves. Yippee.

_Do you think they'd be opposed to me taking samples of animal urine?_

Woah, if I'm gonna be passing notes with you, you can't talk about anything more disgusting than Mr. Roth. I draw the line at animal pee.

_Can I help it that wildlife excites me?_

Quinn, dandruff excites you.

_Do you pass notes with me in Government just to make fun of me?_

No. Not just to make fun of you.

_You're a jerk._

I know, I know.

_What about you? Aren't you excited for the trip?_

To ride to Yosemite with Coco? Oh, I'm thrilled. I'm just glad we get two extra days off this week.

_She's really not that bad. Once you get used to her sobbing. And her constant break-ups with Carl. And the smell of ravioli._

You see, those are the things about Coco that I will never get used to.

_At least she's not your DA._

So, about that note on Friday…Did you really not read that last message I wrote?

_I told you I wouldn't._

So you don't know what I said to you?

_No._

No clue?

_Not the slightest._

You don't even wonder?

_I didn't until now. Why? What did you say?_

What did you do with the note?

_I don't even remember. Threw it away, maybe._

You don't know _where_ it is?

_No. Why? Is it important?_

My message? No, it was nothing.

_What was it?_

I'm not repeating it. You didn't read it when I passed it to you on Friday, and that was your only chance.

_Come on, what did you say?_

I'm not telling. Possibly my most well-kept secret that you could have been the only person to know. Possibly my most embarrassing secret. Possibly the answer to that Truth or Dare Question that I never answered. Or maybe I was just telling you how much I hate you. You'll never know.

_Logan! What was the message?_

I'm done talking to you today. If you pass this note back I'm not gonna read it.

_I hate you._

Okay, I lied. I read that.

oOo

**Tuesday**

Dolly Parton's lips are creepy.

_Um. Yeah. Where did that come from?_

I don't know. I was thinking about basketball, which made me think of that time you made me wear a dress to help me with my free throws, which made me think of those weird dudes in Vegas who dress up as famous women, which made me think of Dolly Parton, which made me think of how creepy her lips are.

_Um. Okay._

Well? Don't you think her lips are creepy?

_I guess. But not as creepy as her boobs._

True, true.

_So…_

So what?

_What did the note say?_

Not telling.

_Why not?_

Because it's personal.

_Then why did you write it in the first place?_

I was feeling brave that day.

_Please? Please please tell me?_

No. Anyways, what about Dolly's hair? It's like, three feet tall. That's just unnatural. Do you think that's weird?

_Don't change the subject!_

I'm not. We were talking about Dolly first, and then you changed the subject.

_Fine. Everything about Dolly Parton is weird. Now will you tell me what the message was?_

I agree. That woman is just creepy. Oh, and no.

_Please?_

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. No.

_Jerk._

Nerd.

_I hate you._

oOo

**Wednesday**

Yosemite tomorrow.

_What was the message?_

That your boyfriend is a loser.

_Really? That was the message?_

No.

_Jerk._

So, are you all packed?

_What was the message?_

I'm all packed for Yosemite.

_What was the message?_

I bought some new shampoo. Does wonders. Want to try it?

_What was the message?_

It smells kind of like fresh peaches.

_What was the message?_

I think peaches might be my favorite scent. Or maybe vanilla.

_What was the message?_

Mmm. Vanilla.

_Logan! What was it?_

It's supposed keep hair perfect even while doing something active and outdoorsy like hiking through the wilderness. You should really try it. No offense, but we can't all be blessed with perfect hair like mine.

_What was the message?_

I've never been to Yosemite, but I've been to Yellowstone.

_What was the message?_

That place smells like rotten eggs.

_You are so irritating!_

What makes it smell that way?

_Are you really never going to tell me what the message was?_

Yosemite is spelled funny. It looks like it should be pronounced Yoze-mite.

_I hate you._

Again? What did I say today? I was just talking about rotten eggs and shampoo.

_WHAT WAS THE MESSAGE?_

I'd tell you, but I'm having fun driving you nuts. Not that, you know, you weren't a little off already.

_Every time we pass notes I always end up asking myself why I talk to you._

Why do you, Quinn?

_I don't know. You drive me crazy._

I knew it. You've fallen under my spell. Can't say I blame you. They all fall for me eventually.

_That's not what I meant, Logan, and you know it. Ew. I could never like you in __that__ way. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'll never like you in any way._

Ouch.

_Tell me what the message was or I will tell Lola that you used to like her back in ninth grade._

No. Because you wouldn't really tell. You promised not to, and you won't break your promise.

_How do you know I won't break my promise?_

You're a good person. Unlike me, you have a conscience.

_Urgh. I hate it when you're right._

That happens more often than you think. For example, when I said that all of the girls fall for me eventually.

_Yeah, keep dreaming._

A/N: The Dolly Parton stuff came from a note that my friend and I passed in class. So, how was the chapter? Are Logan and Quinn in character? I got a helpful comment about Logan being out of character at times, so I tried to keep that in mind. I know this chapter was kind of short, because I made it a long weekend for their Yosemite trip. Please review!

Next Chapter: Caterpillars


	4. Caterpillars

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 4 _Caterpillars_

**Monday**

That was possibly the worst weekend of my life. First we don't get to go to Yosemite, and then Michael and I get accused of a crime and locked in our room.

_It wasn't that bad. _

What? You're not upset about not getting your wild goat pee?

_Well, yeah, I am. But it could have been worse._

Could have been worse? How exactly? Michael and I were put on dorm arrest for destroying a golf tropy.

_We girls cleared your names._

You girls and Mark.

_See, Mark's not all bad._

Actually, I think I hate him even more now.

_What? Why?_

You wouldn't understand.

_He helped you and Michael get out of dorm arrest._

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

_Anyways, if you think your weekend was bad, look at Stacy's. At least you aren't her._

Yes, I can always take comfort in knowing that I am not Stacy.

_Why are you in such a bad mood today?_

I have the right to be.

_It all turned out all right in the end._

For you. You got to see Dean Rivers wrestle an Irish guy.

_It wasn't really fun to watch._

That's because you don't know what fun is.

_Your sense of humor scares me._

You know what scares me?

_What scares you?_

Chase.

_Chase scares you? Logan, Chase is afraid of Raccoons._

No. Chase doesn't scare me. What happened to Chase scares me.

_I'm not following you._

He was always afraid to tell Zoey he loved her until it was too late.

_And how does that scare you?_

It could happen to anyone. Being afraid to do something until it's too late.

_Wow. That sounds very honest and un-Logan-ish of you._

That was my message.

_Really? That was the message I didn't read?_

Basically.

oOo

**Tuesday**

_Can I ask you a personal question?_

That depends. How personal?

_Why do I never hear anything about your mother?_

Because I don't talk about her.

_That's not a real answer._

Yes it is. It's not the answer you wanted, but it's a real answer.

_Does this mean you're not going to tell me?_

Exactly.

_Okay. Sorry I asked._

My mom died when I was eight.

_That sounds like an answer._

She committed suicide. It's not something I like to remember.

_Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up._

I like to remember her, though.

_What do you remember about her?_

I remember her laugh. And she was beautiful. She wore her hair long. And she was smart. And she had an affect on my dad that no woman since has had on him.

_You must miss her._

My dad misses her. He's had so many wives since she died, I've lost count. And it never lasts, because he doesn't love them the way he loves my mom.

_That's so sad._

What about your family?

_What about my family?_

Well I just told you about mine. I basically poured out my soul to you or whatever. I think it's your turn.

_My family is fine._

Fine? All right, don't tell me.

_I won't._

What? But I told you about my mom. I haven't even told Michael about my mom. Not what I told you, anyways.

_Why did you tell me?_

I don't know. Because you asked.

oOo

**Wednesday**

_Hey._

Hi.

_So I've decide to tell you._

About you're family?

_That is, if you really want to hear it._

Go ahead.

_My parents split up when I was four. I live with my mom._

I thought your parents were still together. I've met your dad.

_No. That's my step dad. My real dad and my mom fought all of the time. It was kind of scary for me._

Are you saying they fought or they _fought_ fought?

_My dad had an anger problem. He got violent sometimes._

Oh. I don't really know what to say.

_I've never told that to anyone._

Not even Lola and Zoey?

_No._

Not even Mark?

_No._

Then why did you tell me?

_Because you asked._

I have a question.

_What?_

Are we friends?

_No. I still hate you._

What a relief. Because I hate you too.

_Good._

Great.

_Wonderful._

oOo

**Thursday**

Don't you miss back when the only homework you had was the bear holding balloons, and you had to color the balloons red? Then you got a piece of candy corn when you turned in your bear. That was the life.

_No, actually. I like more challenging work._

That is because you are weird.

_Thank you, Logan._

Any time. But seriously, wouldn't you rather be coloring balloons right now instead of listening to Mr. Roth drone on about the Vice President's role in the United States?

_I'm not listening to Mr. Roth drone on about the Vice President's role in the United States. I'm passing notes with you._

Well, I guess I am more interesting than a bear with balloons.

_Hold on, now. I didn't say I wouldn't rather be coloring the balloons than passing notes with you._

Now that's just mean.

_I didn't say I would, either._

So are you going to tell me what you'd rather be doing?

_Well, I'd choose passing notes over the balloons. But I'd rather be talking to my boyfriend right now._

How exciting.

_Mark is a great guy._

Doesn't that require a personality?

_I don't really care what you think of my boyfriend, Logan. In fact, the fact that you hate him just makes me respect Mark more._

Well the fact that he's going out with you just makes me hate him more.

_Well the fact that you're you and will always be you just makes me hate you more._

Well, I don't care.

_Good. Wait, what do you mean the fact that he's going out with me makes you hate him more?_

Uh. I don't know.

oOo

**Friday**

My brain hurts.

_What brain?_

Ooh. Witty today, Pensky.

_OMG. Did you see that? Aaron Schinn is totally trying to look over my shoulder at what I'm writing._

Aaron Schinn needs to get a life.

_He's totally leaning over me. I can feel him breathing._

Aaron Schinn's eyebrows are really caterpillars.

_Masquerading as eyebrows?_

I don't know what that means, but sure.

_That was a clever metaphor._

What's a metaphor?

_Never mind._

All right. Well, I'm glad you appreciated my eyebrow-caterpillar comparison. Michael didn't seem to think it was so clever.

_Now that I think about it, they do look like caterpillars._

Like they're ready to crawl off of his face?

_You are so mean._

But honest. Come on, you know it's true.

_Okay, yeah, it's true. And it was clever personification._

Huh?

_Never mind_

A/N: Okay, I made up the stuff about their families to show that they're unknowingly becoming closer to one another. By the way, a bunch of stuff from this chapter came from real notes that I passed with my friend. When Logan asked if Quinn missed the days when her only homework was the bear holding balloons, that line came word for word out of a note that my best friend and I passed in Algebra my freshman year of high school. Only our note went in a completely different direction than Quinn and Logan's. Something about hot dogs and Mercer Mayer…Anyways. Aaron Schinn's name is suspiciously close to a creepy kid who semi-stalks my younger sister, and the eyebrows crawling off the face bit came from a note about our close friend's ginormous caterpillar eyebrows. Please review!

Next Chapter: Irresistible


	5. Irresistable

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 5 _Irresistible_

**Monday**

Dear Quinn,

I don't really know how to say this, but

Quinn,

Hi. How are you?

Hi Quinn. How's it going? I'm just writing to tell you

Dear Quinn,

I don't really hate you. In fact, it's kind of the opposite. It's more like I like you. I've only been mean to you for so long because I didn't want you to find out. That's why I hate your boyfriend. It's a jealousy thing. Mark's not really a bad guy, even though he's a loser and likes salami more than he likes you. For the record, I like you better than salami. What am I thinking? I can't give you this note.

Idiot idiot idiot.

--

Hey spaz. I saw your loser boyfriend hanging out with a really hot girl. Jealous?

_Logan, don't be a jerk._

oOo

**Tuesday**

Michael and I have been assigned our new roommate. Jimmy Garrett.

_So you told me. Remember, when you insulted Mark, yet again?_

Jimmy Garrett. I don't want to live with Jimmy Garrett.

_It can't be as bad as Jimmy Garrett having to live with you._

Do you realize his last name rhymes with Michael's. That is bound to confuse people.

_How is that going to confuse people?_

I'm trying to vent. Do you have to keep disagreeing with me?

_Come on, Logan. You just don't want Jimmy Garrett to move in with you because you want room for your baby pool that you hire Mark to keep at a pleasant temperature._

That's not true. I just don't want a new roommate. Michael and I are happy the way we are. Jimmy Garrett will just throw off our balance.

_Oh, that's so sweet._

Huh?

_You miss Chase._

I didn't say anything about Chase.

_No. But you miss him. And you're afraid Jimmy Garrett is going to replace him. Or not live up to him._

If Chase hadn't left in the first place, everyone would be better off. Especially Chase.

_See? You do miss him._

I guess. Yeah, I miss Chase.

_Just give Jimmy Garrett a chance._

Not a chance.

_Do I have to keep calling him by his full name?_

I'm going to call him by his full name until we graduate.

_Afraid of becoming friends with him?_

I'm not afraid of anything.

_That's not what The Last Message said. I believe you said something about being afraid of not being able to tell people how you really feel until it's too late._

What, now there's a title for that message I wrote to you that you never read? And we're capitalizing it?

_It was an eventful message. It deserves a capitalized title._

Whatever. Just never repeat anything I write in these notes out loud.

_Fine. My lips are sealed._

Good.

_Except that thing you wrote about Aaron's eyebrows. I already told Zoey about that. She didn't think it was funny._

How could she not think it was funny?

_Because she was very ashamed in me that I was passing notes with you in class._

Has she ever had to sit through American Government?

_I tried to explain that to her. I promised her that I only pass notes with you because this class is so boring it drives me to utter desperation._

Thanks,Quinn. That makes me feel good.

_Please. You don't need me to boost your self-confidence._

But do you always have to tear me down like that? There's more to Logan Reese than great hair and a charming smile, you know.

_Yeah, there's also an ego the size of the Goodyear Blimp._

Ouch. You really do hate me.

_Well, I guess you have a few redeeming qualities._

Such as?

_Logan, stop fishing for compliments._

Is it so wrong that I want to know the few things that the girl who hates my guts yet still passes notes with me in American Government because it's as dull as a butter knife likes about me?

_Woah. I had to read that four times to make sense of it._

So? What do you like about me?

_Fine. I guess what I like about you is that every once in a while, when you're being real instead of trying to be a big-shot, you can actually be kind of sweet._

Really?

_Really._

Gross. Don't tell anyone that. I have a reputation.

oOo

**Wednesday**

James is worse than I could have imagined.

_Seriously, Logan. What do you have against James?_

I have to have a reason to hate the guy?

_Uh, kind of._

Look at him. He's so arrogant.

_Wow. Logan! I can't believe this. Wow._

Believe what?

_You're jealous of James._

Why would I be jealous of Jimmy Garrett?

_You're jealous that James turned out to be cooler than you are._

What? Quinn, get real.

_IQ of 177, remember?_

Yeah, I get it. You're a genius. But that doesn't mean you're right about this.

_You're right. It doesn't necessarily mean that I'm right. But I am right._

Are not.

_Just admit it, Logan. You thought James would be a loser and he turned out to be cool and that makes you mad._

We have nothing more to talk about here.

_Be that way._

oOo

**Thursday**

_I can't believe you did that!_

I know, I know. I'm a terrible person.

_That was just plain mean. It was low even for you._

Well it all turned out for the best anyways, right? I mean, Zoey and James are going out now.

_But they weren't when you told everyone that they were just so that all of the girls would think that James was taken and settle for you._

Uh, settle for me? Excuse me?

_And, by the way, this proves that I was right._

Right about what?

_You were jealous of James._

I was not.

_Were too._

I was not. And I can't believe you got Jeremiah Trottman and the PCA News camera crew into the bathroom while I was showering. That's just…messed up.

_Hey, it was James's messed up idea, not mine. And it worked._

You're not, like, into James. Are you?

_Of course not._

Well you sure acted like you liked him. That first day he came.

_Well, James is hot, but I have a boyfriend. And no guy compares to Mark in my book._

You should have told me that before I spread that rumor about Zoey and James dating. I could have just told all the girls in school that PCA's smartest student thinks James Garrett doesn't compare to Mark Del Figgalo. That would've made them come to their senses.

oOo

**Friday**

_I like watching movies, but movies about American Government are not very interesting._

I'm not really following what's going on in this movie.

_That short guy is running for president._

Yeah, I got that much.

_The creepy guy wants to kill him._

The blonde one on the rock?

_No, the greasy-haired one._

The one with the manorexia?

_Yeah, him._

Why does he want to kill the short guy?

_Because the short guy had a fling with the manorexic's wife._

Oh. Who's his wife?

_That really gorgeous brunette in the blazer and miniskirt._

Why would a really gorgeous woman be married to a greasy-haired manorexic and have a fling with a short guy who's running for president?

_Beats me. I would never cheat on Mark._

Doesn't mean he wouldn't cheat on you.

_Logan!_

I'm not saying he is. I'm just saying you'd better watch him. Girls can't resist him. They're falling all over him. Especially sense they realized that he's hotter than James Garrett…

_Quit laughing! That's not funny. And Mark is irresistible._

Oh, yeah.

_Stop laughing!_

A/N: Slowly approaching the turning point… A small bit of this chapter came from a note my friend and I passed while watching a movie in English. In our note, it went more like: "That guy creeps me out. _The blonde guy on the rock? _No, the manorexic." I cracked up when I was going through my old notes and read that one. I just had to use it. Please review!

Next Chapter: Good Logan, Bad Logan


	6. Good Logan, Bad Logan

I know I should give readers a chance to read chaper 5 before uploading chapter 6, but I'll be far away from Internet access tomorrow and I don't want to wait until Monday to update. So here's chapter 6.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 6 _Good Logan, Bad Logan_

**Monday**

_Where were you all weekend?_

I had to go to Santa Barbara.

_Why?_

Visit my dad. My sister was there and she only visits him, like, three times a year, so I have to go home every time she visits.

_I thought you were an only child. You told everyone you were an only child._

I know.

_But you have a sister?_

Half sister. Andrea. She's five. Her mom really really hates my dad and me. She was his first wife after my mom died.

_And that's why you never get to see your sister?_

Yeah. Weird thing was, I didn't know I had a sister until a few years ago. Her mom and my dad split up before Andrea was born, and my dad and I didn't know her mom was pregnant. She told my dad when she was born, but my dad didn't tell me until Andrea's first visit.

_Wow. Sounds awkward._

Yeah. But she's a sweet kid. Nothing like her mom. What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?

_Yeah. An older brother. Peter. He's 22._

I thought you were an only child, too.

_I can't believe you have a little sister. Does Michael know?_

Yeah. I told Michael and Chase after I found out, but no one else.

_Why not?_

Because then I wouldn't fit their stereotype of me anymore.

_What do you mean?_

Well, you know how everyone calls you a science nerd?

_Yeah. So?_

If everyone knew everything about you, like, your real dad and everything, would they think of you the same way?

_The Pity Factor._

Exactly. People don't want to know things like that about their resident rich jerk because it makes it harder for them to hate me. I'd hate to disappoint everyone like that.

_So do you and your little sister get along?_

When we see each other, which isn't very often. She likes little girl stuff like tea parties and dress up, and always wants me to play with her. I usually refuse until she starts making this little half-pouting, half-smiling face at me, and then I can't resist. But I always make my dad put all of his camera stuff away first.

_That is so cute!_

And if you tell anyone, you die.

_Cross my heart._

Does this totally ruin your image of me?

_Naw. You're still the same old Logan, only now you can be sweet-talked by a cute girl into playing dress up._

You already knew that. You got me to put on a dress last year. Remember?

_Logan Reese, are you calling me cute?_

Not exactly.

_Well I think you're cute. Playing dress up with a little girl. Just adorable. And tea parties!_

Remember, you promised not to tell.

_Of course. But I can still picture this and laugh at you every time I see you._

That's it, I'm not telling you things anymore.

oOo

**Tuesday**

_What's this I hear about you giving Dustin money? What is that all about?_

I hired him.

_Hired him? Hired him for what?_

To be my personal assistant. Am I brilliant or what?

_You hired an eighth grader to be your personal assistant?_

Yeah.

_Wow. Yesterday I actually thought that you were kind of sweet._

oOo

**Wednesday**

Hey.

_You're passing notes with me? Why don't you get your personal assistant Dustin to do it for you?_

I would, but he's busy this period.

_I can't believe you hired Dustin to do your everyday tasks for you._

I'm doing him a favor. I scratch his back, he scratches mine.

_And how are you scratching his back?_

He's trying to get money to get his parents a web cam.

_Well, could you go a little easy on the poor kid?_

You have to work hard for what you get.

_Please. When have you ever worked hard for something?_

Good point.

_What do you need a personal assistant for? You're in high school. You're not that busy._

Teachers like Dustin more than they like me.

_What does that have to do with anything?_

Everything. I'm getting extensions on projects that I haven't gotten to.

_Because you're too lazy to just do them when they're assigned._

Whatever. Well, I had this art project that was due a while back, but I didn't do it because art is stupid and we were supposed to do, like, something abstract. I don't even know exactly what abstract art is. So Dustin got me an extension on that.

_You're so pathetic._

Hey, I'm paying the kid good money.

_No amount of money is worth being your personal assistant._

That sounds like a challenge. Should I take you up on that? Name your price.

_You're right foot._

Ouch.

oOo

**Thursday**

_Zoey isn't happy about you hiring Dustin as your personal assistant._

And I care?

_Apparently not. But you know Zoey usually gets what she wants when she's determined._

You see, the difference is, I always get what I want.

_Oh, please. Money can't buy everything._

No, but paired with charm, it comes pretty close.

_Charm? Please._

Hey, I'm adorable. I have tea parties with my five-year-old half sister, remember?

_And you hire thirteen-year-olds to hand feed you. How can the same guy do those two things?_

They can't. You see, those are two different guys. I call them "Good Logan" and "Bad Logan". Bad Logan is the one you usually see. Good Logan is who Andrea sees, and every once in a while he pops up in PCA just to catch people off guard. It's quite fun for me, except that Good Logan and Bad Logan sometimes have conflicts in my head.

_That would be what people refer to as a conscience._

I don't like to think that I have one of those.

_Oh, to be inside your head._

I know. But I've gotten used to it.

_Do Good Logan and Bad Logan both hate Quinn, or just Bad Logan._

Just Bad Logan, but he's the dominant Logan in my brain, so I pretty much hate you.

_Well, my whole brain hates you, so I win._

Win what?

_I hate you more. I win._

A/N: So, is Logan in character in this chapter? I'm trying to make you feel sorry for him, but not too much. I've had my fair share of wicked stepmothers, so I kind of understand. I don't want Logan to come off as too much of a jerk. But I still want him to be the Logan from the show. Review!

By the way, I have no explanation as to why this week only lasted four days, but all schools have the occasional shortened week, so I figured this made it slightly more realistic.

Next Chapter: Spittle Covered Peanuts


	7. SpittleCovered Peanuts

Hey everyone! I didn't think I'd be home to update this today, but I am, so here's the next chapter! And for those of you who were wondering how I'm able to update so quickly: I have this story almost completely written. I've written all the way through Coffee Cart Ban.

Thanks for your reviews. Mina--so strange that you mentioned that they've never been caught passing notes in class, because...well, you'll see. It's a total coincidence, because I've had this written for a while.

I've been updating as often as I can because I'm an impatient person and the turning point in the story is sooooo close. I'm as excited as the readers. Actually, probably more excited. This Quogan fic is my way of containing myself until HSM 3 comes out. I'm not a huge HSM fan, but I think Ryan is finally gonna get a girl, so this is an exciting time for me. I should quit wasting your precious time and just let you get to the story now...

Please review, especially if you have any helpful comments or criticisms.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 7 _Spittle-Covered Peanuts_

**Monday**

_You disgust me._

I know, I know. I'm a terrible person.

_How could you leave that voicemail to Dustin?_

I really needed one more person to rag on me about that. I didn't really think the broadcast on CNN was enough.

_He's just a little kid._

You know what? I already got this from Zoey, James, my dad, Dean Rivers, Jeremiah Trottman, eight national news broadcasts, and approximately 600 PCA students I've never met. Not to mention Good Logan…but I'm doing my best to ignore him.

_What is Dean Rivers doing about this?_

Making me take an anger management class once a week for ten weeks. Can you believe that? Dean Rivers thinks I have an anger management problem.

_Can't argue with him there._

Some girl dumped a soda on my head. I think she needs to take an anger management class. And so does the sixth grader who dumped ravioli down my shorts.

_You probably deserved it._

Speaking of anger, it looks like you and Lola are having roommate troubles.

_She's mad at me._

Why?

_Because she ate peanuts that were in my mouth. _

Gross! Why?

_She didn't know they had been in my mouth. I sucked the chocolate off of them and put them in a big bowl, and she ate them._

Why did you leave a big bowl of your spit-covered peanuts sitting out for her to find? That's just disgusting.

_So I've been told. By Lola. Over and over._

You are weird, Pensky. Completely weird.

_Well you're a stupid jerk._

I hate you.

_I hate you more._

oOo

**Tuesday**

Have I told you today how much I hate you?

_No. Not today. How was anger management?_

See that guy standing outside the window?

_Yeah. Creepy. What's he doing?_

Watching me to make sure I don't blow up at anybody.

_And if you do?_

I go back to anger management class.

_Wait, you don't have to go back?_

No. You thought I couldn't get out of that?

_If it's possible, I hate you even more now._

Anger Management was beyond scary. The people in that class had problems way worse than mine. I totally didn't belong there.

_I know where you belong, and believe me, it's nowhere near as pleasant as Anger Management class._

I'm touched. You really do hate me.

_More and more every day._

Is Lola still mad at you?

_She hasn't spoken to me since the peanut thing._

The Silent Treatment? You should make her mad more often. Your dorm room would be so peaceful.

_Lola is my friend. And the Silent Treatment doesn't make the room peaceful. It makes it hostile._

If I knew what that meant I would care. Okay, no I wouldn't.

_I hate you._

That line is getting old.

_I know, but it's become sort of natural to write now._

Well, then. I hate you more. So there.

oOo

**Wednesday**

I. Am. Angry.

_Aren't you always?_

But this time it's reasonable!

_What now?_

Zoey sent my art project to the moon!

_Okay, I'm confused._

She's trying to make me blow up so that I'll get sent back to anger management. Well, it's not gonna work.

_Good luck with that._

I have to not get angry about things that any human being would get angry about. I mean, wouldn't you be mad if someone tied balloons to your homework so that it floated away and you got a zero on it?

_Lola is still mad at me._

Excuse me, weren't we talking about me?

_She hasn't spoken to me in days._

Hello? Quinn? What about my problem?

_Seriously, they were just spittle-covered peanuts. It shouldn't take this long to get over that._

Don't I have the right to be angry here?

_Lola and I have been friends way too long to end our friendship over a few peanuts._

You're no help at all. I'm just not going to talk to you anymore.

oOo

**Thursday**

Honey. On my butt.

_I'd rather you didn't explain what you just wrote to me._

She dumped honey on my JetX.

_Zoey?_

Yeah. Can you believe that?

_Um. Yes._

Now I'm more determined than ever. I am not going to nine more anger management classes. I am going to take whatever Zoey throws at me.

_Whatever she throws at you, huh?_

What are you thinking?

_Nothing._

Quinn, you are not giving Zoey something to hurt me with.

_I would never use my brain to hurt another person._

Whatever you have planned, forget it. It's not gonna work.

_I don't have anything planned. I have my own problem, remember. Zoey can deal with you on her own._

You better be telling me the truth.

_Would I lie?_

oOo

**Friday**

You made it, didn't you?

_Made what?_

The paint bomb that got chucked at me last night.

_Who else could build a paint grenade, Logan?_

Now I have to go back to that class.

_I'll admit, you've been put through a lot over this, but you didn't deserve to get out of your class in the first place._

Thank you for your support.

_What did you expect? It's not like we're friends._

I would never be friends with a science nerd.

_I loathe you._

I loathe you more. Wait, loathe is like hate, right?

_I'm glad you're going back to the class with all of the crazy people._

I'm glad Lola is mad at you.

_Too bad, because she's not anymore._

Really? Why not?

_I was willing to drink her gargle._

I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds disgusting and I do not want to hear any more.

_Yeah, I'll just let you wonder. Look at Mr. Roth's shirt today. What vegetable does he look like?_

Oh, gross! I hate onions.

_I used to like them. Until right now._

Quit laughing! You'll get us caught.

_Sorry. Uh oh. He's coming this way._

A/N: Hang on tight! The turning point draws near.

Review! Let me know how I'm doing!

Next Chapter: Fun in Detention


	8. Fun in Detention

I'd like to start with a shout out to Mina, AKA: PnayBabyGurl, for being the best reviewer ever and writing reviews for every chapter of this fic so far. Thanks for making me smile and also for writing awesome stories and liking the Backstreet Boys (who are sadly underappreciated these days).

Okay, done with that slightly wierd message.

Also, thank you to Erika for recommending my fic in The Little Things in Between. Thanks everyone for all of your reviews. I love it when you quote your favorite lines. Please review even if you don't like the story.

Writing these Thank-You's makes me feel like a celebrity accepting an award. :)

I still don't own Zoey 101.

Week 8 _Fun in Detention_

**Monday**

_I can't believe you got me a detention._

Me? You were the one who got us caught. You're the one who pointed out that Mr. Roth looks like an onion and you're the one who started laughing.

_Well you're the one who started passing notes with me after Chase left._

You didn't have to pass it back. But then again, I know how hard it is for you to resist me...

_I can't believe he read the note out loud._

It wasn't that bad. It was the most entertaining this class has ever been.

_The look on his face when he read the onion part was pretty priceless._

You see? There's always an up side.

_That doesn't change the fact that people found out that I was passing notes with you and now think that I like you._

They can't really blame you, can they?

_This isn't funny._

Come on, Quinn. Nobody's gonna think you like me. He read the note out loud, and you told me you hated me at least twice.

_Well I'm still stuck in detention with you during lunch. I was supposed to have lunch with Mark today._

Even more good news for you.

_You're so conceited._

I have the right to be. It's not every day you come across a face like this.

_That's exactly what I mean. How can anybody be so full of himself?_

I do my best.

_I can't believe I got a detention. I don't get detention. "Detention" and "Quinn" are never seen in the same sentence. Except for that one, I guess._

Detention isn't so bad. The last time I got a detention for passing notes with a girl in class, the teacher fell asleep and I ended up making out with a hot girl the entire time.

_Ew. No thanks._

I wasn't offering.

_You disgust me._

I know.

oOo

**Monday—Detention **

Detention's not so bad, is it?

_I'm missing my lunch with Mark._

Oh sob.

_You're sarcasm is not appreciated._

What do you see in that guy, anyways? No personality.

_I really wanted to talk to Mark today. He's been acting weird lately. Like he's totally out of it._

And that's unusual?

_Maybe he just needs a little romance. Excitement, you know?_

No I don't know. And I'm really not the one to talk about this with, because it's pretty disgusting. Why don't you discuss this with your good friend, Lola?

_No. Lola hates Mark too._

Hey, I actually have something in common with Lola. There's something I thought would never happen.

_You're not helping._

I wasn't trying to.

_Thanks. Is detention over yet?_

I know how we can make time go by a lot faster.

_Ew! No!_

Hey, I wasn't about to suggest that.

_Oh. Sorry. What were you going to suggest?_

I brought m&m's. We can share them.

_Oh. That sounds good. Wait, those are the peanut kind._

Well, you could suck off the chocolate and leave the peanuts in a bowl on Mr. Roth's desk.

_Hey, good thinking._

oOo

**Tuesday**

_The bowl is empty! He ate the entire bowl!_

I told you detention wasn't so bad.

_I wish we were there when he ate them._

Me too. Wait, what if it wasn't him who ate them? What if, like, the janitor came in and saw the peanuts on his desk and he ate them?

_Or Dean Rivers!_

That would be priceless. Too bad we missed it.

_How was your anger management class last night?_

Have you ever had a melon chucked at you?

_Yeah. Lola threw one at Zoey when they were fighting over your pageant thing last year. It hit Stacey and knocked her out. Why?_

No reason. Let's just not talk about my anger management class, all right?

_Hey, did you hear there's going to be a new student in this class sometime soon?_

No. Who?

_I don't know. I just know it's a guy and he attended PCA last year but left for some reason._

As long as he's not a loser, I guess I don't care.

_You're a jerk._

Yeah, I know.

_Michael's birthday is coming up._

It is?

_You don't even remember your own roommate's birthday?_

Not without Chase here to remind me.

_Well, are you gonna get him something?_

Sure. Whatever. When is his birthday again?

_You're hopeless._

Uh, thanks.

oOo

**Wednesday**

_Dear Logan,_

_I know I always tell you that I hate you, but the thing is, I might not really hate you all that much. Don't get me wrong, I don't like you in __that way__ or anything. I like Mark, my boyfriend. Don't get any wrong ideas. I'm just not sure I hate you the way I used to. I might just tell you I hate you because I don't want you to think I __like__ like you. Because I don't. Not at all. It's just that sometimes when we're talking, my mind goes blank and I can't think of anything else to say, so I just write "I hate you." But I do not have a crush on you. I just think you're fun to talk to. And I like passing notes with you. And sometimes, when we're passing notes, and our hands just barely touch_

_What am I saying?_

_--_

Hey, Pensky. Whatcha writing?

_Nothing. Mind your own beeswax._

Okay, sorry I asked.

_I hate you._

oOo

**Thursday**

_I know you told me not to talk about it, but how is your anger management class?_

It sucks. The class gangs up on me. They don't like me.

_That's too bad._

They like to throw things at me.

_Melons?_

Yeah. Cantaloupe. And they make fun of the way I talk.

_Oh._

What's wrong with you?

_Nothing. Why?_

I just gave you some perfect opportunities to insult me and you didn't even try.

_Oh._

You're sure nothing is wrong?

_Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to pay attention in class, that's all._

Sure. Let me know when you're ready to tell me what's really bugging you.

_Nothing is bugging me! It's just that I'm tired of talking to you. Because I hate you._

Fine. I hate you too.

oOo

**Friday**

_Hey, class is like halfway over. Why haven't you passed me a note?_

You said you didn't want to anymore.

_I did?_

Um, yeah. You said you were tired of talking to me because you hate me.

_Oh. Well I'm over that now._

You want to talk to me now?

_Yeah._

Well maybe I don't want to talk to you.

_What? Why?_

You hurt me, Quinn. You cut me deep.

_I'm sorry._

I was just kidding. Like I really care whether you want to talk to me.

_Oh. Well I hate you._

Good.

_Great._

So you really missed talking to me that much?

_Please. I was just bored of Government._

Whatever you say, Pensky.

A/N: Hmm…Things between Quinn and Mark are fizzling. And what is Quinn feeling for Logan? You've watched the show, I assume, so I'm sure you know the answer to that question. Anyways, turning point coming up. We are about to round the corner. Please review!

Next Chapter: No Weirdness


	9. No Weirdness

Thanks so much for your reviews! Now here's the moment we've all been waiting for!!

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 9 _No Weirdness_

**Monday**

What's going on?

_Oh, not much. Watched some T.V. with Mark, Lola, and Zoey last night._

How exciting.

_What about you?_

This morning Michael ate all of my cookies and blamed it on a horse. A horse! Can you believe that?

_Uh, no. I guess not._

Is something wrong?

_Wrong? No. Everything is great. Zoey and Lola are treating me to lunch today at Sushi Rox._

They're treating you to lunch? Why? Is it your birthday?

_No, it's a cheer-up thing._

Cheer-up? Why?

_Oh, who knows. They think I'm sad or something. But it's not really a big deal._

What's not a big deal?

_Nothing! Why are you trying to pry into my personal life?_

I'm not! What's your problem?

_You're my problem. Just leave me alone._

You should really consider Anger Management. It doesn't really work, but the class is full of crazy people that would be much better for you to take your problems out on than me.

_I don't have problems._

Oh, yeah. Obviously not.

oOo

**Tuesday**

Hey.

_Hey._

Hi.

_Did yesterday really happen? __That whole thing on the bench?_

You mean that kiss?

_Uh huh._

I hope so.

_It seems kind of unreal, you know?_

I know what you mean.

_And I feel like throwing up a little._

Same here.

_I can't even think straight. _

That's never really been my strong point.

_I can't believe I even went out with Mark for so long._

Me neither.

_What a loser._

Isn't that my line?

_So what do we do now?_

Do?

_Yeah. You know, after we kissed yesterday._

Do you want to meet me tomorrow?

_Meet you?_

Tomorrow?

_Okay. Tomorrow morning. Before classes start._

Okay.

_Good._

Great.

_Wonderful._

Good.

_I already said good._

Right.

_So._

Glad this isn't, like, really awkward or anything.

_Uh huh._

oOo

**Wednesday**

Hey.

_Hi._

How was physics?

_Fine._

Good.

_I can't think of anything to talk about._

Isn't that weird? A few days ago we had no trouble finding something to talk about.

_Maybe it was just easier when we argued all of the time._

Instead of Eskimo kisses behind a wall, you mean?

_Uh, yeah._

We were right to end that.

_Yeah. It just made things totally awkward._

Totally.

_But no weirdness anymore._

You're right. No weirdness.

_Things are completely normal._

Normal.

_Yeah._

No weirdness at all.

_None._

How are you?

_Fine._

Me too.

_How are you?_

I just said I was fine.

_Oh, yeah._

Quinn?

_Yeah?_

Do you want to meet me again?

_Meet you again?_

Yeah. You know, just to talk.

_Oh, yeah. We can talk._

Tomorrow morning? I know a good spot.

_Okay._

Okay.

_I'm glad everything is back to normal._

Me too. Normal is good.

_Yeah._

No weirdness at all.

oOo

**Thursday**

_That was not just talking._

I know.

_Do you think Michael saw more than just talking?_

I don't know.

_You see, this is why we agreed on the "no weirdness" thing._

Well, the no weirdness thing wasn't really working out for me.

_Me neither._

After I kissed you the first time, I felt like I had to do it again.

_Me too._

And now we might be in big trouble.

_So what do we do about Michael?_

I don't know. But he can't know we like each other.

_So we could pretend to hate each other._

Pretend to hate each other?

_Why not? I hated you for three years. How hard could it be?_

You're right. And I pretended to hate you for three years.

_Pretended?_

Can we just deal with the problem at hand right now?

_Right. Okay, so we pretend to hate each other._

In front of Michael.

_Let's meet him at lunch today. We can put on a big act of fighting over something._

Fighting over what?

_Does it matter? We fought over nothing for three years. We can think of something._

Yeah. We can do that. And afterwards we can sneak off to that abandoned parking lot behind McCormack Hall.

_Logan!_

What?

_Nothing. Actually, I would love to sneak off to that parking lot with you._

Mr. Roth keeps looking this way. I think he's onto us.

_I would totally die if he read this note out loud._

Me too. Maybe we should stop talking about us in our notes. You know, just in case.

_Great. We have to be all secretive around our friends, and now in our own personal notes?_

Well, we could at least stand to be more careful.

_We've been secretly dating for about three hours and we're already having problems. We're really off to a great start._

I know. This sucks.

_Totally._

I like you.

_I like you too._

oOo

**Friday**

Okay. So that didn't really work.

_Now what do we do?_

I don't know. Maybe nothing. We don't even know if he knows.

_Then let's find out if he knows._

And how are we gonna do that?

_Ask him, I guess._

Ask him? Are you crazy?

_What other choice do we have?_

But what if he doesn't know? You want us to just waltz up to him and ask, "Michael, do you know that Quinn and I are secretly dating? Oh, you didn't? Well ya do now."

_And if he does know? How long will he be able to keep it to himself? You know as well as I do that he'll be dying to tell James. And Lisa. And Lola, and when she finds out, everyone will know._

And telling him our secret will keep him from telling everyone how?

_He'll keep it a secret if we ask him to, won't he?_

No garuntees.

_Guarantees._

Where did the "u" come from?

_I don't know. Back to our problem?_

Okay. I say we threaten him.

_Threaten him? Logan, that's awful._

We can blackmail him.

_Come on. Let's not do anything too drastic._

Bribe him?

_Do you realize if he knows our secret, he could blackmail us. If you bribe him with something to keep our secret, he will ask for more and more and more until your dad cuts you off again and we'll have nothing left to bribe him with and there will be nothing stopping him from giving away our secret._

That's where the threatening comes in.

_Logan, please don't threaten Michael._

Do you want everyone knowing our secret or not?

_No, but I want to stay friends with Michael and not have him being all, you know, terrified of us._

Okay, okay. I won't threaten, blackmail, or bribe Michael. Happy?

_Yes._

I still don't like this idea. But I'll go along with it. But only because you're cute and for some reason that makes me feel like I have to do whatever you tell me to.

_Good._

I've been dating you for twenty-seven hours and I'm already whipped. Am I turning into Chase?

_I don't know. If I moved to England, would you follow me?_

Woah. I am turning into Chase.

A/N: And we have officially passed the turning point! From this point on, the notes will not be the same. Please review!

I know, some of you were probably hoping for more fluffiness now that Logan and Quinn are finally together. But I felt like it was too soon for fluff. Right now they're working their way past awkward.

In the next chapter, I'm introducing text messaging, and I have a question: How do you think Quinn and Logan would text? Do you think Quinn would spell out entire words or shorten them down? I'd like to know what you think.

Next Chapter: Nine Limos and a Plane Ticket


	10. Nine Limos and a Plane Ticket

Thanks for your reviews. They were really helpful.

So here's week 10: Nine Limos and a Plane Ticket. Featuring a special guest appearance by…you'll see. Just read.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 10 _Nine Limos and a Plane Ticket_

**Monday**

Friday was a little embarrassing. And he didn't even know.

_Well, at least he didn't believe us when we told him._

No. Instead he's expecting us to throw a surprise birthday party for him. Oh joy.

_You're cute when you're mad._

I know.

_Do you always have to be so conceited?_

You're cute when you're mad too.

_Aw_

So what are be gonna do about Michael's party?

_I don't know. You're the one with money._

You're the smart one.

_You're his roommate._

You're the one who can stand him over fifty percent of the time.

_Well, we'd better think of something. His birthday is in two days._

It is?

_Don't you pay any attention? He's been going on about it for weeks._

When Michael goes on about something I tend to tune it out.

_You're such a good friend._

So about Michael's party.

_It's too late to book a good place._

So we'll have it on the beach.

_Hey, that's good. I can email invitations to everyone I know._

And I'll buy enough food for a hundred teenagers.

_I'll talk to Dean Rivers about getting some buses to take us to Mystic Beach._

And I'll take care of music. Tonight, before I have to go to my anger management class.

_We can totally pull this off._

oOo

**Tuesday**

_We'll never pull this off._

What's the matter?

_We can't get the buses._

Why not?

_We can only take the school's buses if it's a school-related activity. Michael's birthday doesn't qualify as a school-related activity._

How many people did you invite?

_Every student on my mailing list. Around seventy. Plus nine chaperones._

I'll take care of it.

_What do you mean you'll take care of it?_

I'll take care of it.

_Logan, I'm a little nervous about this._

Just trust me.

_You see, that's the part I'm having trouble with._

When have I ever given you reason to doubt me?

_You expect me to answer that in one class period?_

You are unnecessarily mean to me. Especially since I am about to save this party.

_Okay, okay. I trust you._

Thank you.

_Will you at least tell me what you're planning?_

No. Then you won't let me do it.

_Oddly, that isn't very comforting._

oOo

**Wednesday**

_You rented nine limousines?_

Yeah. Why not? I could afford it. It took most of my monthly allowance, so Michael had better be greatful.

_Sometimes you're so crazy that you're brilliant._

Thanks. But this has to look like a surprise, so we have to pretend to distract Michael somehow while everyone loads up onto the first 8 limos. Our limo doesn't leave until half an hour later. Then when you, Michael, James, Lisa, Lola, Zoey, Mr. Bender and I get to the beach in our limo, all of the guests will surprise him.

_This would be so cool if Michael didn't already know we were planning a party for him._

It will still be cool. Because when we get to the beach, there will be one more surprise.

_What?_

I'm not telling you.

_What? Come on! I'm helping with the party, remember?_

My lips are sealed.

_Logan!_

zzzzip

_Not funny! Tell me what the surprise is!_

You'll have to wait until we get to the beach like everyone else.

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_

You're adorable, you know that?

_Fine. I'm not speaking to you._

You will be after to see the big surprise.

_Jerk_

oOo

**Wednesday—Michael's Party**

From: Quinn  
O. M. G.  
Wed, 5:28 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
I know. Im amazing  
Wed, 5:30 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
I cant believe it! Howd u get him here?  
Wed, 5:32 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
Plz. it was nuthin. a plane ticket frm england isnt that expnsve compard to 9 limos  
Wed, 5:36 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Well u couldnt have made him happier on his bday  
Wed, 5:39 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
Ya u know theres nuthin i care about more than michaels happiness  
Wed, 5:42 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Yeah yeah. We know thats a lie. It was really sweet of you though. chase seems really happy to see michael. And zoey  
Wed, 5:44 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
james doesnt look quite so happy  
Wed, 5:47 P.M.  
Callback#: Logan

From: Quinn  
Yeah, he seems a little awkward  
Wed, 5:49 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
Mr. b is fyin burgers  
Wed, 5:51 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Dont guys think of anything besides food?  
Wed, 5:54 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
Sure. U bin on my mind all day  
Wed, 5:58 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Youre so sweet  
Wed, 6:01 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
I kinda wish we were a normal cuple. it sux that we hav 2 txt each other frm across the beach insteadve dancin like all the other cuples.  
Wed, 6:03 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
I know  
Wed, 6:07 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
It wudnt b 2 unusual 4 a guy and a girl w no romantic intrests in each other 2 grab a hot dog 2gether, wud it?  
Wed, 6:10 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Id say thats a definite possibility  
Wed, 6:12 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

oOo

From: Quinn  
Everyones slow dancing  
Wed, 8:09 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
U think anyone wud notice if two ppl snuck off 2 1 of those limos?  
Wed, 8:13 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Lol, lets go  
Wed, 8:17 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

oOo

**Thursday**

_I have to admit, you throw a pretty amazing party, Logan Reese._

Ah, the things you can do when you're loaded.

_The after party on our bench when we got back to PCA later was the best part though._

I thought so too.

_It was a nice night, just talking to you outside after everyone was in bed. It almost felt like we weren't a big secret._

You make it sound like talking was all we were doing.

_We were talking most of the time!_

I know, I know. I was kidding.

_I still can't believe you flew Chase here from England to go to Michael's birthday party._

Just don't expect me to be buying anything for the rest of the month.

_Nine limos and a plane ticket. I just can't get over this._

Yes. I'm awesome.

_When does Chase have to go home?_

Early tomorrow morning.

_So soon?_

Believe me, it was hard enough getting his parents to let him stay for a full day.

_It's gonna be so much harder to have to say goodbye a second time._

I know.

_Are James and Chase still awkward with each other._

Remember how Chase acted when I was tutoring Zoey and he thought I was dating her?

_Yeah._

It was kinda like that, only he was trying to be polite for Zoey's sake.

_Yeah. Zoey seemed like she had a lot on her mind this morning. Chase went to our physics class, and Zoey sat between Chase and James, and they both just kept looking at each other behind her._

I think the only person who doesn't feel the tension is Michael. He's so happy about seeing his best friend again that nothing could wreck his mood.

_He's gonna be bawling his eyes out tomorrow._

I'm not looking forward to that.

oOo

**Friday**

_Hey, did you hear that? The new guy is coming next week._

Yeah, I heard. I wonder who it is.

_I don't know. But hearing about a new student just reminds me that Chase had to leave this morning. It's so depressing._

I know. Michael's "allergies" started acting up again when we dropped Chase off at the airport this morning.

_Did you see Chase's face when he was saying goodbye to Zoey?_

Yeah.

_And the saddest part is, if he hadn't left at the beginning of the semester, he could've had her._

A guy like Chase deserves to have the girl he's pined for for three years.

_But James is a nice guy too._

Yeah, I guess.

_Have you still not warmed up to James?_

I don't know. I just don't want him to be Chase's replacement, you know?

_I know. But no one could replace Chase. You could see that at the party. James could see it too. Michael hadn't been that happy since before Chase left. And I'm pretty sure Zoey felt the same._

It sucks how things have to change so much.

_Yeah. But some change is good._

Like what?

_You've changed. A lot._

Have I?

_Totally. You aren't nearly as egotistical as you used to be. Sometimes you're even sweet._

I have you to thank for that.

_You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now._

Want to meet me before we meet our friends for lunch?

_Yeah. At the parking lot again?_

Yeah. Um, Quinn, what are you doing?

_Trying to make the clock go faster with my mind._

Oh. It isn't working.

_I realize that._

_--_

Please review!

Next Chapter: Comeuppance Tastes Like Mustard.


	11. Comeuppance Tastes Like Mustard

Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm doing my best to keep this no-narration thing fresh, so hopefully you're not getting bored of it. It'll be harder now that Quinn and Logan are together, because all of the fighting was my favorite stuff to write, and most of the anticipation was from waiting for them to get together. So every once in a while I'll try to do something different (like the texting in chapter 10), just to keep things interesting.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 11 _ Comeuppance Tastes Like Mustard._

**Monday**

_That new guy is coming today._

Oh yeah. I almost forgot.

_They said he used to go to PCA. I wonder if we know him._

Probably not. PCA's a big school.

_You're right. I don't know most of the students at PCA as it is._

Aaron Schinn is trying to read over your shoulder again.

_I know. I wish he would knock it off._

Want me to go punch his face in?

_Uh, Logan? Remember Anger Management._

I was kidding.

_Funny._

oOo

**Tuesday**

I can't believe this! I can't believe they let him back! He's a vicious criminal!

_They can't do this. They can't just unexpel the guy who beat you guys up last year._

If Chase was here he would be outraged.

_And we have to see him in this class every day now._

Michael and I will do something about this.

_Yeah, yeah. Comeuppance, I know._

That's right. Comeuppance.

_The girls are going to get him back too._

You mean snubbing him? The Silent Treatment? What good will that do?

_I don't know. But at least he'll know that not everyone is falling for his act._

That's for sure. He may have everyone else fooled, but I'm not buying it.

_Logan, calm down._

How am I supposed to calm down? The guy beat me to a pulp last year.

_I know. I hate him too. But you're breathing kind of hard. Remember what you're learning in anger mangagement._

That a cantaloupe to the head is the fastest way to knock a guy out? Are you suggesting Michael and I chuck cantaloupe at the guy?

_No! Don't hurt him. That won't help._

I wasn't gonna hurt him. You're the one who suggested the cantaloupe thing.

_I didn't tell you to throw cantaloupe at him._

Then what were you telling me?

_Logan, just promise me you won't do anything drastic. Like something that will get _you_ expelled._

Don't worry. The only person leaving PCA is Vince.

_Sometimes you scare me a little._

oOo

**Wednesday**

_I can't believe Lola broke the Silent Treatment!_

Did Vince offer to drink her gargle? I heard that works on her.

_He didn't need to drink her gargle. He swallowed spit directly from her mouth._

That was probably not the best way to phrase that.

_Vince may have reeled Lola in, but he won't get to Zoey or me. We're not gonna break ST._

And Michael and I aren't giving up. We didn't get him with the exploding coffee, but our next plan will work.

_Exploding coffee?_

Yeah. Only he didn't take the coffee, so Del Figallo got it.

_Really? That's hilarious._

I would have been more hilarious if we got Vince.

_You will._

Yeah we will. Our next plan is foolproof.

_No offense, Logan, but the term "foolproof" doesn't really apply to more talented fools._

What's that supposed to mean?

_Just remember what we talked about. Nothing illegal._

Yeah, yeah. I know.

_I'm serious, Logan. I don't want you getting expelled. I would miss you too much._

Okay. For your sake, I will not get expelled.

_Good. I like you._

I like you more.

oOo

**Thursday**

_You're not mad at me, are you?_

Why would I be mad at you? Traitor.

_Logan, please don't be mad._

I'm not. Well, not extremely.

_Vince is nice, Logan. Just give him a chance._

Give him a chance to smooth talk his way back into everyone's graces and then beat up some other innocent kid. No thanks.

_He's not like that. Come on, don't you trust my judgement?_

Hello, Quinn? You went out with Mark for how long? How am I supposed to trust your judgement?

_Just give the guy a change. Lola really likes him, and he was perfectly nice to Zoey, James and me._

Well you, Lola, Zoey, and James never got beat up by Vince Blake, did you?

_He's really sorry for that. What will it take for you to get over it?_

Comeuppance. That's what it's gonna take.

_You're cute when you're being stubborn._

You wanna meet me for lunch today?

_Can't. I'm eating with Zoey, Lola, James, and Vince._

That's it. Double the comeuppance now.

oOo

**Friday**

Michael told me that revenge is sweet, but really, it tastes like mustard, which isn't sweet.

_I told you so._

I know. You were right and I was wrong. As usual.

_How did you enjoy your lunch yesterday? Yum. Mustard and croutons._

Shut up.

_That was really smooth, Logan._

What? Getting drenched in mustard after our plan backfired and got us instead of Vince?

_No. I was talking about afterwards when you slipped in the mustard and fell on your butt._

I know. This is hilarious. Go ahead and laugh. Well, not really, because we're in class and Mr. Roth will catch us passing notes.

_I'm sorry, Logan. This situation really isn't funny._

Thank you.

_But it so is!!_

Thanks, Quinn. You're a wonderful girlfriend.

_Oh, Logan. Don't be so sensitive._

I'm not sensitive.

_You still have some mustard in your hair._

I washed my hair, like, twelve times.

_So, does your hair smell like peaches again?_

Meet me at lunch and you can see for yourself.

_I'm already meeting Lola and Vince._

What? Come on!

_I'm joking. I would love to meet you at lunch and smell your hair. As long as it doesn't smell like mustard._

A/N: I absolutely loved the Quogan parts in Vince is Back, but there definitely wasn't enough. I wish Quinn could have been there to see coffee blow up in her ex-boyfriend's face. I think this is my shortest chapter so far. Anyways, please review.

Next Chapter: More Fun in Detention


	12. More Fun in Detention

I don't own Zoey 101 or anything related to it. If I owned Matthew Underwood, do you think I'd be sitting at a computer writing fan fictions?

Week 12 _More Fun in Detention_

**Monday**

_I have big news._

Me too.

_You go first._

No. You go first.

_Okay. I'll go first. My parents want you to go with me to Seattle for spring break._

Oh. That is big news.

_What's wrong?_

Nothing's wrong.

_You don't seem excited._

I am.

_But?_

It's just that my dad wants you to spend spring break in Santa Barbara with me.

_Oh. That's a conflict._

He says he wants to meet you. Well, he met you two years ago, but just barely, and that was long before we started going out.

_Yeah. My mom wants to meet you too._

So what are we gonna do?

_I don't know. But let's talk about this later. Mr. Roth keeps looking this way._

oOo

**Tuesday**

_How was anger management?_

The melon girl is gone, so it was a little better.

_That girl who likes cantaloupe passed the class?_

No. She injured my anger management coach and now has to see a shrink privately.

_Oh._

Look at Mr. Roth.

_Could that pimple be bigger?_

It looks like it's just gonna explode all on its own and empty puss all over the room.

_Logan, that's disgusting._

What? It's true.

_But the description was unnecessary. I think I'm gonna throw up now._

Someone should really tell Mr. Roth took take care of that skin condition.

_Yeah. That would go over well._

Is it just me, or is Mr. Roth keeping an extra close eye on us these days? Notes are getting harder to pass.

_Maybe we should stop. For today._

And do what? Pay attention in Government?

_Good point. Well, we should at least be more careful so he doesn't catc_

_--_

_He caught us_

You think?

oOo

**Wednesday**

_Well, detention won't be so bad today._

Why not?

_Because when Mr. Roth falls asleep, we'll have better things to do than eat peanut m&ms._

True. Suddenly I can't wait for detention. We should get caught passing notes more often.

_If we're not careful, we'll get caught pretty soon. I don't think it would be a good idea to get caught passing notes two days in a row in the same class._

Okay. I'll be careful.

_You know what?_

What?

_You are adorable._

I know.

_And cocky._

I meant, so are you.

_Nice try._

Quinn, don't be mad at me. I'm adorable, remember?

_Darn you and your irresistible cuteness._

Has anyone ever told you how great you look in pale pink?

_Uh, no._

You look awesome in pink. I can't even think of the word to describe how you look.

_You're just sucking up. And doing a good job of it._

Radiant. That's the word.

_A darn good job._

I mean it. Your cheeks positively glow. I almost can't believe you're my girlfriend.

_And when you say things like that, I can't believe you're my boyfriend._

And nobody else would believe in a million years that we were dating.

_If they did, they'd sure have a lot to say about it._

You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now.

_Oh, believe me. I know exactly how you feel._

oOo

**Wednesday—Detention **

From: Quinn  
Is he asleep yet?  
Wed, 12:08 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
not yet  
Wed, 12:13 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Look at his eyes. Theyre drooping  
Wed, 12:25 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
Hes asleep. Finally  
Wed, 12:27 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
What are we waiting for?  
Wed, 12:28 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

oOo

**Wednesday—Still in Detention**

From: Logan  
I dont no wuts worse. The fact that we were put in seprate rooms or the fact that r govt teacher just woke up n caught us makin out in detention  
Wed, 12:42 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
That was mortifying. And we still have 15 minutes of detention to go  
Wed, 12:45 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

From: Logan  
In seprate rooms  
Wed, 12:47 P.M.  
Callback #: Logan

From: Quinn  
Lets never get detention again  
Wed, 12:51 P.M.  
Callback #: Quinn

oOo

**Thursday**

_I am so very glad that teachers do not gossip with the students, or our secret would be out._

I'm still in shock.

_I would die if our friends found out._

Utter shock.

_Particularly Lola. She hates you. And I mean HATES._

Mr. Roth caught us kissing in detention.

_She would die and then come back to life to murder me._

Our government teacher. Caught us. Kissing.

_Logan, I believe we are each carrying out our own conversations with ourselves._

Sorry. But I'm in shock.

_I sort of picked up on that._

Oh, hey, I talked to my dad last night.

_What about?_

Spring break.

_And?_

And he still wants you to come.

_But what about my family?_

He wants them to come too.

_Are you serious?_

Well, our house isn't exactly short on space.

_Your dad invited my parents to stay at your house in Santa Barbara? Logan, that's awesome._

Your parents and your brother, if he wants to come.

_Seriously?_

Well, I want to meet your brother. After all, you get to be the first of my PCA friends to meet my sister.

_I finally get to witness you playing dress-up with Andrea? No kidding._

That is, if your parents agree.

_If they don't, I will invent something that with make them._

I was hoping you'd say something like that. Actually, not really. There was no way of guessing that you would say anything along those lines.

_I never realized how boring my life was before you._

Quinn, you dated Mark. How could you not realize how boring life was when you were dragging around two hundred pounds of nasal drip around?

_Logan, don't be mean._

When it comes to Mark, I just can't help it.

_I know how you feel. But seriously._

Okay. I'll be nice. Nice-ish.

_Good enough._

I can't believe our government teacher caught us making out.

oOo

**Friday**

_My parents said yes! They said yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Um, I take it your parents said yes.

_Yes!_

What about Peter?

_He's coming too. I can't wait for you to meet him. You'll love him. He's a huge basketball lover._

Ah, a man after my own heart. And I want you to meet my number one lady.

_Excuse me? That wouldn't be me?_

Sorry. You come in second to my half-sister. Andrea Reese.

_Okay. I'll let that go. But only because I think guys who are nice to their younger siblings are strangely sexy._

Well, thank you. Oh, you'll also get to meet the number one lady in my father's life. His new wife, Melinda. Who is almost as awful as Andrea's mother, who you will also have the pleasure of meeting.

_Oh. I didn't realize this would be a full family reunion._

You know what? I don't want to be like my dad. I used to think it was fun being with a different girl every week, but now I realize that he must be miserable.

_What exactly are you saying?_

I don't really know. Just that you have completely changed my way of thinking.

A/N: I know, Logan is usually a jerk, but he has such potential to be sweet. I know I'm not the first fan-fic writer to make a connection between Logan's relationships and his dad's relationships. Oh, and I just had to put a cringe-tastic, excruciatingly embarrassing Quogan moment in here. Getting caught in the middle of a make-out session by a teacher? That's got to be one of the most mortifying things that could happen to a secret couple. So, that was the chapter. There's no chapter taking place during spring break, because they're spending it together, and I have no clue why they would be passing notes to each other or texting each other when they can just talk to each other without anyone around to hide their secret from. Review please!

Next Chapter: Study Date for Two Many


	13. Study Date for Two Many

Sorry I didn't update for two days. I was gone for the weekend. But I'm back! Anyways, hope you like the new chapter. Please review!

I don't own Zoey 101

Week 13 _Study Date for Two Many_

**Monday**

_I can't believe Spring Break is already over. The whole week was like a dream. Not having to pretend._

Yeah. It was great. Your parents were nice.

_It was so sweet of your dad to invite my whole family. And your little sister is adorable._

She is, isn't she. But what did you think of her mother?

_The witch. She was awful._

And my new step mom? Wasn't she something?

_Oh yeah. She was…something. But when Andrea's mom and your step mom had a catfight in the middle of the kitchen, that was priceless._

Too bad neither of them were injured.

_Logan!_

What? You were thinking it.

_Okay, maybe._

Are you doing as bad in this class as I am?

_Are you failing this class?_

Yeah. You?

_No. I've been studying._

Oh. I should have guessed.

_You haven't been studying?_

No. Who studies?

_People who want to pass and can't pay attention in class._

But government is as boring outside of class as it is in here.

_Well, we could study together._

Yeah? When?

_Tonight?_

Anger management.

_Right. Well, tomorrow then._

Where?

_In my dorm room. Zoey and Lola have a double date with James and Vince tomorrow. You can come over then._

So it will be just the two of us? Yeah, studying sounds fun.

_Logan. We have to actually study, you know._

I know, I know.

oOo

**Tuesday**

_Seriously, can we never be alone?_

Well, we're studying for government tonight. Government is so boring, I'm sure no one will feel like intruding.

_Oh, yeah. Change in study plans._

What?

_Vince is joining us._

What? Why? I thought Vince and Lola had a double date tonight with James and Zoey.

_Lola asked me if I wanted to hang out with them, so I told them I was studying with you. I made it sound like I didn't want to study with you, so Vince kind of thought he would be doing me a favor by breaking his date with Lola and joining us._

You, me, and Vince. That will be romantic.

_Actually, you, me, Vince, and about half of this class._

What?

_Well, Aaron Schinn overheard Vince and me talking, and he invited himself to study with us. He said he was really struggling in government and thought I could really help him since I'm a straight "A" student._

Aaron Schinn has a "B" in government. I heard him bragging about it last week.

_That's weird. Why would he tell me that he's failing?_

Because he has, like, a huge crush on you. Everyone knows it.

_Everyone?_

Everyone.

_Well you could have told me that before I let him help me pick out a new swim suit last week._

You let him WHAT!?

_Relax. I'm kidding._

That wasn't funny. You about made my heart stop.

_Well, anyways. After Aaron joined our group, Vince spread the word that we were having a study party._

So instead of getting to spend the evening in your dorm on your couch with a text book and a coffee for two while Zoey and Lola have dates with their boyfriends, I'll be spending it with half of my government class in your dorm with fifteen text books, six bags of potato chips, a cooler of blix, and a relish tray while Aaron Schinn tries to hit on my girlfriend?

_Basically._

Oh boy. Sounds fun.

oOo

**Wednesday**

_Last night wasn't so bad._

You're right. It was a blast.

_Logan, please don't be mad._

I'm not. Not at you.

_It's not like Aaron knows I have a boyfriend._

And that gives him the right to flirt with you like that?

_Do you hear yourself?_

I mean, flirt with you like that. His mouth was, like, a centimeter away from your ear.

_The music was loud, and he was trying to talk to me._

Well, apparently he talks with his hands, too. He thinks you're Helen Keller and can read sign language through your thighs.

_I moved his hands, didn't I?_

It's not you I don't trust. It's him. I've got my eye on him.

_Logan, I will not let Aaron make any moves on me, okay?_

Good. Neither will I.

_You're cute when you get jealous._

Jealous? I am not jealous.

_No. Your eyes just roll all the way to the back of your head and your fists get all tight when you're happy to see someone._

Not funny.

_But seriously, Logan. Besides Aaron, the evening wasn't that bad._

Yes it was. It was supposed to be just you and me. A little quiet music. A fleece blanket. A cup of coffee. We had people who aren't even taking a government class in there. Like, what were Michael and Lola doing there?

_They're our friends._

It was a study party.

_No one was studying anyways._

That's not the point.

_Look, I wanted it to be just us, too. But face it, Logan. We're a secret couple. We just can't do things normal couples do, no matter how much we want to._

I know. I wouldn't be able to live it down if my basketball friends found out that I was dating the school science nerd.

_And I would die if Lola or Zoey found out that I was dating you. They totally hate you._

This sucks.

_I know._

Want to study with me tonight? My dorm? Michael has a date with Lisa and James is tutoring some seventh grader.

_Sounds great. See you tonight._

oOo

**Thursday**

Are you mad?

_Mad? Why should I be mad? I just had to spend an entire night under Michael's bed and had to make up an excuse to Zoey and Lola about why I never went back to our room last night and my neck is so stiff that I can't look to my right because Michael's bed is so low to the ground that I couldn't move all night._

How was I supposed to know that Michael and Lisa would get into a fight and he'd come home early? And that he'd stay up talking to me until 1:30 so you'd never get a chance to sneak out?

_Don't forget the part where he kicked off his shoes and tossed them under his bed right in my face. Oh, and James coming in at 1 a.m. telling us how much he hates seventh graders and algebra and "Why does it smell like perfume in here?"_

You were the one who said we have to deal with not being able to do normal couple things.

_I didn't mean that I was okay with being stuffed under Michael's bed all night._

I'm sorry. What else can I say?

_You can say, "Quinn, I will make it up to you with the most romantic date ever."_

Quinn, I will make it up to you with the most romantic date ever.

_Oh, Logan. That is so thoughtful of you._

oOo

**Friday**

Monday.

_Monday what?_

That will be our most romantic date ever.

_But what about your anger management class?_

It was moved to Wednesday because Monday is my anger management teacher's birthday, so we're good. Michael and James are both going on a picnic thingy, so we'll meet at my room at five.

_At your room? But what if they come back early?_

We're just meeting at my room. We won't stay there.

_Ooh. Where are we going?_

It's a surprise.

_What should I wear?_

It doesn't matter.

_It doesn't matter?_

Nope.

_Where could we go where is doesn't matter what I wear?_

We'll be the only people there.

_Really? That sounds perfect._

It will be. Trust me.

A/N: I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I hope you had as much fun reading it. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. Review!

Next Chapter: Why I Hate Surprises


	14. Why I Hate Surprises

We're nearing the end of this fic. (I plan for it to be 20 chapters and the last one will be very short.) I know I've been pretty good about updating quickly, but I might be a little slower with the last few chapters because I need to write a little bit more. I have two more chapters after this one already written, and I'm gonna try to finish soon so that I can keep updating every day like I usually do. But I'm not making any promises.

I have two requests.

First of all: Review! I love getting reviews. They make me smile.

Second: Tell me if you like the whole no-narration style. Let me know if you want to see stories of other pairings written in this style or if you never want to see this format again. Tell me if it gets tiring. Tell me what other couples you want me to write. (Quogan is really the only Zoey 101 couple that interests me, but I also like any canon pairings from H20 Just Add Water and I have all of my favorite ships from other shows listed on my profile page.) Please please please tell me what to do next, because this fic is my baby and I'll be so bored when it's finished!

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 14 _Why I Hate Surprises_

**Monday**

_I hate surprises. Logan, you know I hate surprises._

That's why I love surprising you.

_I hate you._

Really. Cause I kinda like you.

_I like you too, darn it._

I know. Even though I'm a jerk I am irresistibly adorable.

_Hey, don't make me like you less._

It's too late. Once you've been captured by my charm there's no going back.

_Not according to every girl at PCA that you've ever gone out with._

Well they don't count.

_So I'm the only one who counts?_

In my book.

_That's sweet in a weird, Logan kind of way._

See. I told you I was irresistibly adorable.

_So you're really gonna make me wait until 5:30 to find out where we're going on our romantic date?_

Yup.

_Surprises make me nervous. I don't think I can handle the anticipation._

You're gonna have to.

_I might faint._

Then I'll catch you. And wake you with a kiss, like in all of the Disney Princess movies.

_You watch Disney Princess movies?_

I have a little sister, remember?

_And you watch princess movies with her? That is so cute!_

Are you making fun of me?

_A little._

oOo

**Tuesday**

_I can't believe our surprise "romantic" date was in a janitors' closet._

If it wasn't for the bleach fumes, it wouldn't have been so bad.

_Whatever. I just can't wait for our real date._

Me neither.

_And promise me something, kay?_

What?

_No more surprises._

I promise. No more surprises.

_Thank you. So how are we getting to Vaccaro tonight?_

That was gonna be a surprise.

_Logan!_

But I'll tell you.

_Are we going in a limo? That would be so cool._

Are you kidding. After renting nine of them for Michael's birthday party? My dad would throw a fit.

_Okay, then just tell me._

Remember that car that my dad took away from me when I got cut off last year?

_No way. You got it back?_

Well, since I can actually drive it now. It's hiding right now in our abandoned parking lot.

_You know what? That actually would have been a good surprise._

You are so hard to please.

_I can't believe your dad gave you that car back. He was so mad when you bought it._

I was just talking to him on the phone last night and I mentioned our date. My dad likes you, so he sent the car.

_Your dad likes me?_

Well, he doesn't know you that well, but yeah, he likes you. And I can't say I blame him.

_I like your dad, too. But he always insists that I call him "Malcolm", which I totally can't do. I feel uncomfortable calling parents by their first names._

Better than your mom. She makes me call her by her old flower-child nickname. What was it again? Rainbow?

_Raindrop._

Right. How could I forget? You know, I would love to meet your hippie grandparents. Are they still around?

_Yes. They live in Seattle. But they've given up their hippie lifestyle. They drive a Suburban and call each other "Frank" and "Vicky"._

Do they still call your mom "Raindrop"?

_Sometimes._

I should have known the day I met you that you came from a hippie family. It really explains so much.

_What do you mean?_

Well, for someone who's so smart, I always thought you had a screw loose.

_Gee, thanks. Are you implying something about my mom and her parents?_

What? No! I was just kidding!

_Relax, Logan. I know that._

Oh. Good. But seriously, do you remember how you used to wear your hair?

_You mean the colorful braids? Or the feathers?_

Both.

_Yeah, that was kind of weird._

Yeah. But, strangely, I kinda liked it.

oOo

**Wednesday**

Could that night have been worse?

_It was bad enough when Zoey and James showed up, but did you have to tell Michael and Lola where we were?_

I didn't know they would show up!

_At least they didn't find out our secret._

I'll make it up to you.

_You don't have to, Logan. As long as we're secretly dating, we'll never get to have a normal date. I've learned to accept it._

But Michael and Lola are planning a make-up date for James and Zoey for ruining their date. James and Zoey ruined our date first. I think you deserve a make-up date.

_That's sweet, Logan, but not necessary. Or possible, I'm afraid._

Yes it is. James and Zoey's date is on the volleyball court, right?

_Yeah. It's supposed to be like dinner on the beach._

Well, that's very nice for them, but it's nothing like the real beach, don't you think?

_Logan, what are you saying?_

I happen to have a picnic basket. And a blanket big enough for two, if they sit really close together…

_A picnic on the beach?_

That beach we always go to for our after-exams-tradition. No one ever goes there except for us once a year. Now, no one could ruin that date. Tomorrow evening. What do you say?

_I don't know, Logan. I'm beginning to think we're cursed, and I'm not sure I want to take any chances._

But I have all of that food in the picnic basket. It will all go to waste, when there are starving children in Indonesia.

_Well, when you put it __that__ way._

Then it's settled. Make some fake plans for tomorrow evening, because I'm giving you a picnic on the beach.

oOo

**Thursday**

_Where were you last night? I called you and you never answered._

I told you, my anger management class was moved.

_Right. I forgot. How was it?_

It sucked, like always. Why did you need to get a hold of me?

_I just wanted to talk. And when you didn't answer, I got worried._

That I was with another girl?

_What? Please. No._

Quinn, don't lie.

_All right. The idea might have crossed my mind._

You don't have to worry, Quinn. There's no other girl for me than you.

_I've heard than one before._

From Mark? Come on, am I anything like that nub?

_No._

Thank you.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you._

No, you shouldn't have.

**Friday**

Are you mad?

_No. Not at you. It's not like you can control the weather._

You're right. We are cursed.

_Hey, our date was better than Zoey's. Did you see that bruise on her cheek?_

Yeah. That was bad planning on Michael's part. He could have at least checked to make sure nobody was going to be using the volleyball court while James and Zoey had dinner on it.

_I'm thinking we should just go back to slow dancing in janitors closets and Eskimo kisses behind walls._

I guess that's the sacrifice we have to make to stay a secret.

_It still sucks._

I know. But on the bright side, I still have the car.

_Oh. I can see where I stand with you._

And it's sitting out of view in that abandoned parking lot. It seats two quite nicely, if anyone wanted a place where he could meet his girlfriend alone.

_Well, that does sound better than a janitor's closet..._

I thought you'd say that.

A/N: I loved the episode Dinner for Two Many, but the Quogan plot was so incomplete. It was a disappointment. So I hope this chapter made up for that just a little bit. Review!

Next Chapter: Green Apple Chapstick


	15. Green Apple Chapstick

It is both bittersweet and relieving that this is almost over. Someday next week I will probably be finished with this fan fiction and be able to move on to other things.

I'll be taking a three day hiatus this weekend because it's homecoming weekend, which is a huge deal at my school. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's gonna have to last you all weekend.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 15 _Green Apple Chapstick_

**Monday**

Good morning, beautiful.

_Hey baby. How's it going?_

Whatever flavor of chapstick you were wearing this morning, I like it. You should wear that flavor more often.

_Jolly Rancher green apple._

They make Jolly Rancher chapstick?

_Yeah. It's yummy._

I know. I tasted it this morning. And I think I would like to again.

_Meet me at lunch?_

Absolutely. So did you hear about what happened this morning?

_You mean the half price coffee thing? I missed that sale. When I got there, the coffee cart was gone._

That's because it rolled away and ran over Dean Rivers's wife. And after that, Dean Rivers banned coffee. Can you believe that?

_He banned coffee? Wow. PCA students are gonna die. __Me included. I'm from Seattle, land of Starbucks. We can't live without our coffee._

As long as there are morning classes, PCA students are going to find a way to get their hands on coffee. Dean Rivers is in over his head.

_You have something in mind? Because I'm feeling a little withdrawal already._

Geez, Quinn, it happened, like an hour ago.

_I told you I'm addicted to coffee._

You might want to try a coffee rehab or something. CDA. Coffee Drinkers Anonymous.

oOo

**Tuesday**

_Hey. What's going on?_

Nothing. Why would you think something is going on?

_I didn't. It's just a greeting. Why? Is something going on?_

No.

_Okay._

How's it going?

_I'm dead tired and I'm not sure I can go much longer without some sort of caffeine._

Same here. I freaked out during anger management last night. I'm surprised I didn't get another ten weeks added to my sentence. But they've got Mountain Fizz in the pop machines. That stuff's loaded with caffeine.

_Too sugary. Can't stand the stuff._

Well, what about that energy drink you've been working on forever. What's it called? Frazz?

_I can't seem to get it right. I'm having complications._

What kind of complications?

_You don't want to know._

Um. Okay. Well, maybe Dean Rivers will change his mind about the coffee cart thing.

_I'm seriously doubting it. He seems to feel pretty strongly about this coffee thing._

Well, like I said yesterday, somebody will find a way to get coffee to PCA.

_Well, I hope they do it soon. Like, before I have a panic attack._

You seriously need to consider that CDA thing.

_I don't need help. I just need coffee._

oOo

**Wednesday**

Quinn, please don't be mad at me.

_Don't be mad at you? For what? Oh, you mean refusing to give me a cup of coffee?_

I didn't refuse to give you coffee.

_No, you just charged me nine bucks for it._

I charged everyone nine bucks for it.

_Well, I'm not everyone. I'm your girlfriend. But I guess that doesn't count for much._

Quinn, it was just a stupid cup of coffee.

_It wasn't just a stupid cup of coffee yesterday when you refused to give it to me._

I really think you're making too big a deal out of this.

_Maybe so. But I don't care._

Fine. I'll give you all the free coffee you want. How's that?

_No thanks._

You said you were having withdrawal symptoms. Are you really this angry over the coffee thing? I'm sorry, okay?

_You know what? I'm over it._

You're not mad at me?

_Everything's cool._

Cool. So, you want to meet later?

_I'm busy._

Right. Obviously, everything's cool.

_Everything is cool. But I really am busy. Lola, Zoey, and I have to work on something._

Fine. I have a business to run anyways.

_All right. You run that business._

For someone who's not mad, you're sure acting, well, mad.

_I'm not mad. Could you be a little more insecure?_

Please. I'm Logan. I'm the least insecure guy on this planet. I just want the truth. Are you mad at me?

_I told you, I'm over it. But if you ask me if I'm mad one more time I will be._

Okay. Okay. I just don't want you to break up with me.

_I'm not going to break up with you. Not over a cup of coffee._

But you still don't want to meet me later?

_I told you, my roommates and I are working on a project._

All right. Tomorrow then?

_I'm not really sure how long this project is going to last._

Are you avoiding me?

_Right, Logan. You are the least insecure guy on the planet._

Well, you've got to admit, it does kind of seem like you don't want to be around me.

_Relax, Logan. I love being around you. When you're not being a jerk. Sometimes even when you are being a jerk._

Okay. But one question.

_Shoot._

Why?

_Why do I like being with you?_

Yeah.

_Because you make me feel special._

And because I'm hot, right?

_Yes, Logan. And because you're hot._

You need to remind me of that every once in a while.

_Okay. As long as you don't go getting a big head. Well, big__ger__ head._

Thanks.

_You make it hard to be mad at you, you know that?_

So, does that mean you'll meet me later?

_Five minutes, Logan. But that's it._

oOo

**Thursday**

That was your "project" that you, Lola, and Zoey were working on? I can't believe you would try to run me out of business.

_I can't believe you would sabotage me like that._

I can't believe you would kill our business with your zap watch.

_I can't believe you can't pronounce "flabbergasted."_

I can't believe that's a real word.

_You totally started this whole thing. If you hadn't acted like a jerk in the first place, we never would have opened the second coffee shop._

Okay. Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?

_Not really._

Fine. How about if I bought you a four hundred dollar Javachino? Would that please you?

_Four hundred dollar Javachino?_

That's what Calvin's charging me now.

_That guy's charging you four hundred dollars for a cup of coffee?_

That's right.

_Serves you right._

What?

_I'm not really a strong believer in Karma, but what goes around comes around. You got what you deserved._

Thanks for your support.

_You expected support? Dream on._

Don't you think I've gotten enough comeuppance for this? I mean, come on. I'm paying four hundred dollars for my coffee.

_You're right. I guess you've been punished enough for all of this._

So you're not mad? You're not gonna glare at me and talk about "Karma" and what not?

_In the words of William Shakespeare, "All's well that ends well."_

Oh, yeah. This ended really well. I'll just be buying four hundred dollar Javachinos for the rest of my high school life. That's nothing.

_Can you believe about Dean Rivers? Hiding coffee in his office._

That was a shock.

_Yeah. Didn't it just leave you "gabberflasted"?_

Are you going to give me grief about that for the rest of my life?

_Pretty much. _

I think this conversation is over.

_Oh, come on, Logan. Don't be so sensitive._

I'm not being sensitive. When have I ever been sensitive?

_I kind of like the word. Gabberflasted. It's cute._

Really?

_For the least insecure guy on the planet, you sure need a lot of reassurance._

oOo

**Friday**

I got you something

_What?_

Here.

_You bought me a four hundred dollar Javachino? Are you crazy?_

Only about you.

_That was cheesy. But sweet. Thank you._

Just trying to make amends.

_You don't need to. _

I want to.

_Fine. But no more buying four hundred dollar Javachinos. That's insane. When you want coffee, give me the four dollars and I'll get it for you._

But you said I deserved it. You said something about Karma.

_I also said that I don't believe in Karma._

I don't really even know what Karma is.

_I have something for you, too._

Really? What is it?

_Here. Green apple chapstick._

Um. Thanks.

_What's wrong? You don't like it?_

Yeah. I do.

_But?_

But the fun part is tasting it off of your lips, not my own.

_Logan! _

What? I'm just being honest.

_I'm gabberflasted! _

Do you have to keep saying that?

_Why not? I like it._

I hate you

_I hate you more._

Meet me at lunch?

_Absolutely._

A/N: Okay, Coffee Cart Ban was another one of those incomplete episodes. I wanted to see Quinn and Logan make up from their first fight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!

Next Chapter: The Survey


	16. The Survey

I'm back!! I've got the rest of this fic outlined and I'll have it completely finished pretty soon, so I'm gonna try to update this thing daily until it's finished. Thanks for hanging with me for so long. I tried to make this chapter a little different to keep it from being boring, because notes and text messages can get pretty old. I hope this isn't confusing. Please read and let me know what you think.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 16 _The Survey _

**Monday**

**TOP SECRET WEEKLY CHICK SURVEY**

**ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS ON A SEPARATE SHEET OF PAPER**

**PLACE ANSWERS INSIDE THE TOP SECRET CHICK SURVEY MANILA ENVELOPE**

**PASS ON TO ANOTHER GIRL**

**RETURN ENVELOPE TO THE FOURTH DRYER OF THE DAWSON HALL LAUNDRY ROOM BY 4PM**

**DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE CHICK SURVEY**

**QUESTION 1: WHAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SEE WHEN YOU LOOK AT A GUY?**

_His jawline_

**QUESTION 2: I WOULD NEVER KISS A GUY WHO…**

_chews tobacco_

**QUESTION 3: I WOULD NEVER DATE A GUY WHO…**

_spits when he talks_

**QUESTION 4: HOW FAR WOULD YOU GO ON A FIRST DATE?**

_A kiss_

**QUESTION 5: WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE HOTTEST GUY AT PCA? (THIS SURVEY IS ANONYMOUS)**

_Logan Reese_

**QUESTION 6: I LIKE IT WHEN A GUY PUTS HIS HANDS…**

_on my waist or in my hair._

**QUESTION 7: I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN A GUY PUTS HIS HANDS…**

_on my butt. Obviously._

**QUESTION 8: I LIKE IT WHEN A GUY WEARS…**

_faded jeans_

**QUESTION 9: I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN A GUY WEARS…**

_socks with sandals_

**QUESTION 10: **

--

Whatca writing?

_Nothing._

Yes you are. What is it?

_Well…it's kind of a secret._

Like a diary? Bad things about me?

_Not unless you spit when you talk and wear socks with sandals._

Wait a minute, you're filling out that Top Secret Weekly Chick Survey, aren't you?

_How did you know about that? Guys aren't supposed to know._

Quinn, guys write that survey.

_What?_

Yeah. A couple of guys from the football team started it as a way of getting girls.

_Are you kidding me? I've been filling out that survey all year!_

What'd you answer for number 5?

_Wait, you've read this? You know what the questions are?_

Oh, yeah. Bruce shows me the survey every Sunday before he sneaks into the Dawson Hall laundry room and sticks it in the dryer for someone to find.

_Do you read our answers too?_

Sometimes.

_You shallow jerk._

I'm shallow? You're the one filling it out.

_How many guys know about this?_

A select few. Bruce doesn't want all of the guys at PCA to know his secret to getting girls. So, you haven't answered me. What did you write for question 5?

_James Garrett._

What? You did not.

_Yes I did._

You're lying. You wrote my name.

_No I didn't._

All right then. Let's see it.

_No._

You're lying to me. You wrote "Logan Reese". I know you did.

_Why would I write your name?_

Because I'm the hottest guy at PCA.

_Get over yourself._

Just admit that you wrote my name and I'll drop the whole subject.

_Fine. I didn't write James's name._

Thank you.

_I wrote Mark's._

Ouch.

oOo

**Tuesday**

I read your survey yesterday. I knew you wrote my name.

_How did you know which one was mine?_

I've been passing notes with you for 4 months now. I can recognize your handwriting.

_I can't believe that survey. It's sexist. I should warn the other girls about it._

Hey, you didn't have a problem with it when you thought a girl was writing it.

_That's different._

How?

_Because before it was just innocent fun. Now it's a How-To guide for getting girls. What other sexist secrets do you guys have?_

That's about it. Oh, except for the Girl-Rating Sheet.

_The what?_

It's a list that one of the guys puts on the inside of the third locker in the boy's locker room. He lists all of the girls that he has classes with and rates them from 1 to 10 based on hair, faces, bodies, and voices.

_That's disgusting. Who does it?_

JT.

_I have physics with him! I'm on that list?_

Yeah.

_What's my rating?_

Why do you care what your rating is?

_I don't._

Good.

_So what is it?_

Why do you want to know?

_Is it bad? Is that why you're not telling me?_

I didn't say that.

_And you're not denying it either._

Why does it matter what JT thinks? He's an idiot.

_I just want to know, that's all._

You're a ten to me. Isn't that all that matters?

_No!_

Fine. He gave you a 8.7.

_That's not bad. Why didn't you just tell me my score when I asked?_

Well, that's not your rating anymore.

_What is it now?_

6.

_6? That jerk._

8.7 was your score when you gave yourself that makeover.

_So now I'm ugly? Are you saying I should dress like that again?_

No. That's the reason I didn't tell you your score. Because I like you the way you are, and I don't want you to change just because of what morons like JT think.

_That's so sweet._

I almost hit JT when he gave you a 6, but that would've given away our secret. I did get him back, though.

_What did you do?_

I'd rather not say.

_Come on. Tell me._

Okay. When JT was in the shower, I dumped some Icy Hot powder in his briefs.

_I can't believe it._

I know. It was mean.

_JT wears briefs? I always saw him as a boxer man._

What? You're not gonna scold me?

_Scold you? That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I hope he suffered._

Oh, believe me. He suffered.

oOo

**Wednesday**

Don't you look…excited.

_Ha ha. I just got out of physics._

Yeah. So?

_It is sooo boring._

As boring as American Government?

_More boring than American Government, because I don't have you to pass notes with._

Aren't Michael, Zoey, and James all in your physics class?

_Yeah. What's your point?_

Well, if your class is so boring, why don't you just pass notes with one of them?

_Because they all want to pass physics and need to pay attention in order to do so._

Speaking of passing, I think I'm about due for another one of those private study sessions.

_I don't know, Logan. Even after all of those study sessions, you're still not doing too well in this class. Maybe you should get a tutor. I'm pretty sure Andrew Schinn is tutoring some students._

You'd better be joking.

_I am._

Good.

_So, Logan, all of that stuff you told me about the Chick Survey and the Girl-Rating Poll got me wondering about some things…so I kind of conducted a little experiment of my own._

What kind of experiment? Like a Quinnvention?

_Not exactly._

Okay. What then?

_Well, I kind of doodled your name in one of the bathroom stalls. You know, to see what kind of feedback I would get._

And?

_Not good._

What do you mean, not good?

_It turns out you are not the ladies' man you thought you were._

But I'm gorgeous!

_That's about the only good thing girls had to say about you. I saw the word "jerk" scrawled under your name numerous times. Plus a few words that we aren't encouraged to use in school. And a drawing of what looked like a sheep, although I'm not quite sure what that was all about._

Girls think I'm a jerk.

_Honestly, Logan, I'm surprised it's coming as such a shock to you._

Why does that surprise you?

_Well, I call you a jerk all the time._

But that's different. You say good things about me too.

_I know you better than those girls. They haven't seen the other side of you._

Are you saying I need to show my soft side?

_No. I like that I'm the only one who gets to see it._

Oh. Good. Because I don't want to look like a wuss.

_Logan, you're such a jerk._

oOo

**Thursday**

_Why did you tell everyone about Michael's fear of rollercoasters?_

Duh. Because it's funny.

_You see, this is why people call you a jerk._

Why? Because I enjoy life? Since when was that a crime?

_Well Michael is not enjoying life very much right now. Zoey, Lola, James and I have to help him get past his fear now, or he'll just be miserable for the rest of his life._

You're exaggerating. He'll be fine in a few weeks. Or months.

_You're not helping. What do you think we should do to help Michael?_

You want me to help the guy? After he hung me by the ankles and shot spitwads at me? No thanks.

_But this whole thing is your fault._

My fault? How is it my fault that Michael's a wuss?

_I can't stand you, Logan._

Really? Because that's not what you said yesterday in the parking lot...

_Shut up._

You look very pretty today, Quinn.

_Stop it. I'm mad at you._

Correction. You're trying to be mad at me.

_I've got it. A simulation of a rollercoaster. It's perfect._

Yeah. Perfect. I have no clue what you're talking about.

_I know how to help Michael overcome his fear of rollercoasters._

How's that?

_Well, I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to turn an ordinary massage chair into a Hichenbaucher G-force Turbo Chair._

Uh huh. That cleared it up.

_You don't have to understand what that is. All that matters is that Michael is about to get over his fear._

oOo

**Friday**

**PCA SURVEY.**

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS PCA'S BIGGEST LOSER?**

**A. STACEY DILLSEN, FOR HAVING AN ANNOYING LISP AND MAKING THINGS OUT OF COTTON SWABS **

**B. ELIJAH TERRENCE, FOR CARRYING HIS LUCKY UNDERPANTS WITH HIM WHEREVER HE GOES AND CALLING THEM "UNDERPANTS" INSTEAD OF "UNDERWEAR"**

**C. QUINN PENSKY, FOR WASTING HER POTENTIAL HOTTNESS AND DEVOTING HER LIFE TO SCIENCE**

**D. FIREWIRE, FOR CALLING HIMSELF "FIREWIRE"**

**E. MICHAEL BARRET, FOR BEING AFRAID OF ROLLERCOASTERS**

**F. MARK DEL FIGGALO, FOR BEING HIMSELF**

**G. OTHER: GIVE NAME AND REASON**

**ANSWER ON A SEPARATE SHEET OF PAPER AND PLACE ANSWER IN THE MANILA ENVELOPE. RETURN ENVELOPE TO THE HOLLOW OF THE MAPLE TREE BY 5:00 P.M.**

_G. Logan Reese, for being a terrible friend and telling everyone that Michael is afraid of rollercoasters._

_--_

So how'd your Hickenhooter thingamachair work?

_Hichenbaucher G-force Turbo Chair. It didn't._

What happened?

_The minute we unlocked his wrists from the chair, he was off of it and running through a fence._

Ouch. You mean he actually ran through the fence? Like, he broke through it?

_Yeah. That fence didn't stand a chance._

So now what?

_Like you care._

Hey, Michael's my roommate. I may pretend not to care, but I do. So do you have any more plans to help him?

_No. But Zoey says she has one more trick up her sleeve._

She's gonna use cheap magic tricks?

_No, Logan, that's just an expression._

Right. So, did you see that new survey that Bruce made?

_Bruce made that? That was awful._

Yeah. I didn't vote for you, if that makes you feel better.

_Who did you vote for?_

Well, it was a tough choice between Stacey and Mark, and I thought about writing in Aaron Schinn for being a creep, but in the end I had to go with Stacey. Did you vote?

_Yeah._

And?

_And what?_

Who did you vote for?

_Who did I vote for?_

Yeah. Which part of that is hard to understand?

_Uh, I answered "G"._

And whose name did you write?

_Whose name?_

Yeah. Whose name?

_Do you think a duck would make a good pet?_

A/N: Agh! This chapter was so hard to write because I don't like the episode Rollercoaster, and I didn't know what to do to make it interesting. Anyways, the survey at the beginning actually stemmed from a survey I made in high school that my best friend and I filled out about guys. We didn't pass it around to anyone else, but I wish we had. It would have been interesting to see the results.

Well, I hoped you all liked the chapter, and I'm working on the next one now, so hopefully I'll have it done by tomorrow. Four chapters to go!! Review!!

Next Chapter: Prom Madness


	17. Prom Madness

I'm really sorry about taking so long to update. I don't have an excuse except that I was taking a well-needed break. But I've finally forced myself to write this chapter. It was the hardest one so far to write, but I think the last three chapters will be pretty easy to write. Hopefully I didn't drive anyone nuts by not updating for two weeks. I'll try to get the last three chapters written so that I can have this fic done by the end of the week, but I'm not making any promises.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 17 _Prom Madness_

**Monday**

_The buzz about prom is really starting to get to me. Are you as excited as I am?_

No. I'm a guy, remember?

_Sorry, I forget sometimes._

What's that supposed to mean?

_Nothing. Can you believe how quickly summer is approaching?_

Quickly? Feels like it's taking forever.

_Not to me._

So what did you girls do to Michael?

_What do you mean?_

To cure him of his rollercoaster fear.

_Oh, that. I don't know. Zoey and Lisa did something._

Well, it worked. He's been talking non-stop all weekend about how much he loves rollercoasters and how much fun he'll be having at Mystic Mountain tonight while I'm at Anger Management.

_I forgot about that. It's your last class tonight, isn't it?_

Yeah. It's about time.

_Wow. It's really been ten weeks since you left Dustin that voice mail._

You're not getting sentimental over this, are you? Are you gonna start going on about how fast time goes by and how before we know it we'll be graduating and then going to college and then starting careers and going to class reunions and getting old and dying?

_No. But thanks for making the conversation depressing._

Sorry.

_Is that the way you see the future? Just getting older until you die?_

No. I think about more than that. Like being a famous basketball player. Or movie producer. Or male underwear model.

_Why?_

I have nice thighs.

_I mean, why do you only picture your career and nothing else?_

What are you talking about? What else is there to think about?

_Don't you see yourself getting married and having kids?_

And end up messing up some poor kid's life? Are you kidding me?

_I see._

Is something wrong?

_No._

Oh. Good.

**Tuesday**

How was Mystic Mountain?

_Great. How was Anger Management?_

Who cares? It's over.

_I'm so excited for prom. I can't even put it into words._

What is it with girls and dress-up dances?

_When else do we get the opportunity to dress like princesses and flirt shamelessly with guys?_

Oh, I see. You're excited to flirt with guys.

_Aren't you at all excited for the dance?_

How am I supposed to think about the prom when summer is only three weeks away?

_So you're not excited to rock out to great music all night?_

Not really.

_You're not excited to see who gets crowned King and Queen?_

Uh, no.

_You're not excited to see me in my dress?_

Well, that part I might enjoy.

_I don't get guys at all. How can things like this bore you?_

Hm. I don't know. Let me think. How can I not be excited to wear stiff pants with shoes that don't breathe, put on an uncomfortable jacket over a shirt that chokes me, and stand around all night sipping on cheap punch while listening to an amateur band play the same music over and over? Oh, and how can I forget the best part? The tie. Also known as a decorative noose.

_Okay, fine. But at least you won't be wearing heels likely to give you Charlie Horse in the middle of the night, and spend the evening constantly adjusting a strapless bra. The point is, you have to suffer for beauty._

Speak for yourself. I'm beautiful without effort.

oOo

**Wednesday**

HEY QUINN.

_Um, hi Vince. What are you doing?_

JUST HAVING A CHAT WITH MY GOOD FRIEND QUINN PENSKY. IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?

_No. But why?_

BECAUSE I ENJOY THE STIMULATING CONVERSATION.

_No, seriously._

OKAY. I'VE KINDA NOTICED THAT YOU SEEM TO PASS NOTES WITH LOGAN A LOT. I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS KIND OF WEIRD. YOU KNOW, CONSIDERING YOU TWO HATE EACH OTHER.

_Well, you know. Government is boring._

TRUE. BUT WHY LOGAN OF ALL PEOPLE?

_You know how it is. Arguing with someone you don't like can be really fun._

IT CAN?

_Yeah. Especially if it's Logan, because, let's face it, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer._

THAT'S TRUE. HE'S MORE LIKE A BUTTER KNIFE. OR A SPOON.

_Exactly. When we argue, I always win. It builds self esteem._

ARE YOU SURE THAT'S WHY YOU PASS NOTES WITH HIM?

_Of course._

SO YOU DON'T, LIKE…LIKE HIM?

_Me? Like Logan? Are you kidding?_

NOT REALLY. BUT I GUESS IT IS PRETTY RIDICULOUS.

_Yeah. Ridiculous._

WELL, I GUESS I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU AND LOGAN TO YOUR ARGUING THEN.

_Yeah. Talk to you later._

_--_

What was that all about?

_Vince just wanted some stimulating conversation._

He wanted to talk about caffeine?

_Wow. You __are__ a spoon._

I'm a spoon?

_Never mind._

What did Vince want to talk to you about?

_Oh, you know._

No I don't. That's why I asked.

_He just wanted to know what's going on in my life. How's my day going? Am I doing well in Government? Do I like Logan? You know. Stuff like that._

He asked you if you like me?

_Yeah. Actually, that's all he asked me._

What did you tell him?

_That he was ridiculous._

And he bought it?

_Apparently._

All right. So, what color is your dress?

_My dress?_

You're prom dress.

_Blue. Why?_

So I can dress to match. And get your wrist flower thingie. What are those called again?

_Corsages. But Logan, we can't go together._

What do you mean?

_We're dating __secretly__. If we show up at a dance together, we won't really be a big secret any more, now will we?_

So we're supposed to go stag? Only losers go to the prom by themselves.

_So we'll get other dates._

You want me to watch some other dude walk into the dance with my girlfriend on his arm?

_Secret girlfriend. And yes. What else can we do?_

And you're comfortable with seeing me with some other girl?

_Of course I am._

Ouch.

_Logan, Vince is already suspicious of us. We can't risk going to the dance together._

Okay. Fine. I'll ask someone else.

_Good._

But you'd better not expect me to be excited for the dance.

oOo

**Thursday**

_I got asked to the prom yesterday._

Really? By who? I'll dump Icy Hot in his underwear.

_Aaron Schinn. And don't you dare break out the Icy Hot. He doesn't know I have a boyfriend._

Aaron? You're kidding. You're going to the prom with Aaron?

_I told him no._

You what?

_Logan, just because I'm not going to the prom with you, doesn't mean I have no standards. Aaron is too creepy._

That's a relief. Because if he took you to the dance and I saw him put his hands where they don't belong, people would be bound to figure out our secret after I knocked your date to the ground.

_Don't worry about it. I'll go with a completely trustworthy guy. Anyway, there's nothing to worry about now, because Aaron found a new date._

Really? There's a shock. Who?

_Brooke Margolin._

No way. What happened to her and Mark?

_Apparently they broke up._

And now she's going to the prom with Aaron? Wow. Apparently the girl's into creepers. First Mark, now Aaron.

_Mark tried to get back together with me._

He what?!

_He asked me out. He said he realized that he made a big mistake and that he needs a girl who likes him for who he is._

Should I kick his butt?

_I don't think that's necessary. I told him I wasn't interested. I told him that he'd had his chance and he blew it, and that I'm nobody's last resort. Then I told him that if he needs a girl who likes him for who he is, he's looking in the wrong place._

Nice. So I guess I don't really have to worry. I mean, obviously I can't trust guys like Aaron Schinn and Del Figallo, because they're scum wad, but it's cool because I can trust you.

_It's about time you figured that out._

oOo

**Friday**

_We've really got to get dates before everyone's taken. Prom is in a week._

Yeah. It's all anyone talks about anymore.

_Trust me. Next week will be chaos. Utter chaos._

There's no need to worry. This school is filled with girls who would die to go to the prom with me.

_Your ego isn't comforting._

Well, if everyone's already paired up, we could always ask a couple of sophomores. There's no way they could say no.

_That's fine for you, but I can't take a younger guy to the prom. It's too embarrassing._

One year is no big deal.

_Not for guys. It's different for girls._

Actually, now that I think about it, you should definitely take a younger guy. He'd be terrified to touch you, and I'd have nothing to worry about.

_Do you have to be so possessive all of the time? You don't see me telling you what girls you can hang out with._

Hey, this prom date thing was your idea. I'm not gonna act like I'm completely comfortable with it if I'm not.

_But you said that you trust me._

I do.

_Then what's the big deal?_

The big deal is that this is our Junior Prom, and some other dude gets to take my girlfriend. I'm supposed to act happy with this?

_Do you want everyone to know we're dating?_

No.

_Then, yeah, you're supposed to act happy about this._

Fine.

_Logan, it's not that bad. It's only one dance._

No it isn't. It's every dance, every party, and every study date for the rest of...however long this lasts.

_However long it lasts? What's that supposed to mean? You don't expect us to last?_

I didn't mean us. I meant the secret.

_Oh._

Sometimes it doesn't really feel like we're even going out.

_I know what you mean. But we have no choice. At least for now. Until we're ready to tell people._

I guess. Just promise me one thing.

_Okay. What?_

Save me a dance?

_That sounds like a possibility._

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The next one won't take as long.

Next Chapter: I'm Happy If You're Not


	18. I'm Happy If You're Not

The end is near. Read and review.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 18 _I'm Happy If You're Not_

**Monday**

Dear Quinn,  
I think

Dear Quinn,  
I lo

Quinn,  
I lu

I'm an idiot.

--

_Have you started your prom date search yet?_

Nope. Putting it off.

_Me too. But prom is this weekend. We really need to get dates._

I know. But it's been a long time since I've asked out a girl. Believe it or not, I'm afraid I might have lost my special touch.

_Logan, that isn't true._

Thanks Quinn.

_You never had a special touch to begin with._

Why do you enjoy hurting me?

_So did James say anything to you about last night?_

Last night? What did you do with James last night?

_Not with me, you moron. With Zoey. He told her he loved her._

What's wrong with that?

_She's experiencing what is known as "I Love You Shock"._

Which is?

_Logan, nothing freaks out a girl like being told "I love you."_

Really?

_Absolutely._

But it's probably fine for Zoey and James, right? Because she obviously said it back.

_No she didn't._

She didn't?

_Logan, are you okay? You look a little sick._

No I'm fine. I just threw up a little in my mouth.

oOo

**Tuesday**

I still can't believe you made me break my date with Mandy. I thought we agreed that we could trust each other.

_Correction: You said that you could trust me. When did you ever give me a reason to trust you?_

That's just not fair.

_Life's not fair. Besides, our new plan is much better. I'll be a lot more comfortable with you going with somebody that I choose._

Yeah, I guess I prefer choosing your date too.

_Great. Because I've chosen someone for you._

Already?

_Yeah. She's kind of a friend. And I know there won't be any problems. No temptations._

In other words, she's ugly.

_Don't be shallow, Logan. I didn't say she was ugly. _

Then what's wrong with her?

_Why do you assume something is wrong with her?_

Because I highly doubt that my possessive girlfriend is going to give me away to a girl without any problems. What is it? Bad gas?

_No, Logan._

What then?

_She's a very nice girl._

I didn't ask if she was nice. I asked what was wrong with her.

_Nothing. Except that she has a bit of a speech impediment. And she'll probably make her own prom jewelry. Out of cotton swabs._

No. No way. I am not going to the dance with Stacey Dilsen. Not a chance.

_We had a deal, Logan._

But why would you trust Stacey with me? She likes me. A lot. She won't be able to resist me, and you know it.

_But the important thing is that you'll be able to resist her._

This is cruel. If I ask her to the prom, she'll think I like her. She'll stalk me. I mean, more than she already does.

_You'll get over it._

Yeah, maybe by graduation.

_So you're saying you want to break our agreement?_

No. I guess I have no choice, do I?

_No you don't._

Fine. I'll ask Dilsen to the dance.

_You're so cute when I totally win._

**Wednesday**

_Meet me in the lounge after classes today._

Why?

_Because Stacey told me she'll be working on a project in there this afternoon._

What's your point?

_You have to ask her to prom._

I think I have the flu. Actually, I don't think I'll be able to make it to the prom at all. This could be serious.

_No, what's serious is what could happen to you if you don't ask Stacey._

Are you threatening me?

_Is it working?_

Actually, I think a bribe would work better. I'm easily swayed by a kiss.

_Exactly. Which is why you're not going to the dance with Make-Out Mandy._

You're harsh.

_Meet me in the lounge after classes?_

Fine.

_Great. Four o'clock, okay?_

Okay. Fine.  
So, James and Zoey are kind of on the rocks.

_Yeah. I think she's avoiding him. This could very possibly be the beginning of the end._

All because James told her he loved her?

_I told you, those are strong words. Not to be taken lightly._

Yeah. Sucks for James.

_Logan, what's eating you?_

Nothing. Why?

_You just seem upset. About more than just prom._

Well, I'm not upset.

_Whatever you say._

oOo

**Thursday**

_You're cruel._

You started it.

_Hey, going with Dustin is way worse than you going with Stacey. You have it easy compared to me._

Right. Because Dustin has a lisp and is likely to save any of your hairs that might end up on his tux.

_Well at least Stacey has outgrown Pokemon cards and has passed the four foot mark. This is just embarrassing._

And going with Stacey isn't?

_Can we just stop fighting?_

Fighting is just natural for us.

_That was before we started dating. We're supposed to like each other now._

Well apparently there are a lot of rules about dating that I didn't know about before this week.

_What are you talking about?_

Nothing.

_It doesn't sound like nothing._

Believe me, it's nothing. In fact, everything I'm feeling right now is just a whole lot of nothing.

_Which is why you're planning to be a bachelor your whole life?_

What?

_Logan, what's the point in all of this? It's beginning to feel more like a fling to me than a real relationship._

Go figure.

_So, now what? Do we break up?_

What do you mean?

_You obviously think that this is going nowhere._

You're the one who thinks it's going nowhere.

_I never said that._

Neither did I.

_Yes you did._

When?

_Just a second ago._

I don't know what you're talking about. But I don't want to break up. I mean, not if you don't.

_Well, I don't either._

Fine. Then we're not breaking up.

_Fine._

Fine.

_You already said "Fine."_

Are we having a fight about not breaking up?

_Oh my goodness. We are._

oOo

**Friday**

James isn't going to the prom. Zoey dumped him.

_She what?_

This morning, Zoey dumped James.

_But the prom is tonight! How can she dump James the day of prom?_

I guess that I Love You Shock is an even bigger deal than I thought.

_But this is all wrong. It usually wears off within a couple of days._

You said that saying "I love you" kills relationships.

_I said it freaks girls out. But deep down, every girl wants to be told "I love you," by the guy they love._

Really?

_Of course._

So that means that Zoey doesn't love James?

_It could._

I'm feeling kind of sick again.

A/N: You'd all better be grateful that I got this chapter written, because I have a paper for school that I really should have been writing instead. But I wrote this instead because I'm stupid. I'll try to get the next chapter out sometime this week. Please review.

Next Chapter: I Love You Shock


	19. I Love You Shock

I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I'll try to make it up to you by giving you the fluffiest chapter of this entire story. This is basically the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue, which I will post very soon. Read and review.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Week 19 _I Love You Shock_

**Monday**

_The Aftermath of prom. Everything seems…unreal, doesn't it?_

If by "unreal" you mean "completely awesome" then yes, everything does seem unreal.

_I can't believe anything about this weekend. Zoey and James breaking up. Chase coming home. Stacey losing her lisp. Aaron Schinn wearing a '70s style leisure suit to the prom. But most of all, I cannot believe that we finally told everyone the truth about us._

That was the most terrifying moment of my life.

_You mean everyone finding out about us?_

No. I mean when I said that I loved you, I didn't think you were going to say it back. Every second that you didn't say anything felt like an hour.

_I think I did experience a brief case of I Love You Shock._

You know what was the best part about prom night?

_What?_

At Sushi Rox after the dance when we thought all of our friends already knew about us, and it turned out they totally didn't.

_That was funny. It was kind of weird that none of our friends were there for our confession though._

I know. And it's weird that none of them noticed that we danced together the rest of the night. Their heads must have been somewhere else during the dance, because they were totally shocked when you fed me that California roll at Sushi Rox.

_It's a good think Vince knew the Heimlich maneuver, or else Chase would have choked to death on his spicy tuna roll._

Yeah. Speaking of tuna…do you have any clue what Michael was talking about with the tuna salad and grape juice, because I was confused.

_I don't know what that was about. But Lisa seemed to be pretty annoyed with it._

I noticed. Did Lola tell you where she and Vince were during most of the dance? Because there's been some rumors going around and none of them sounded true. I mean, they couldn't have really been in Vegas getting married.

_Someone said that they went to Vegas? That's ridiculous. She and Vince went out to dinner, and on the way to the dance, the cab driver abandoned them. They had to hike through the woods to get home. And that was after being attacked by Firewire and his friends because they thought the world was ending or something._

They thought the world was ending? Why?

_Who knows? _

Geeks and their wild imaginations.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

Nothing.

_So, I guess James didn't go to prom. Did you see him after the dance?_

Yeah. He was up watching cooking shows when Michael, Chase and I got back to our dorm. It was weird. Chase is crashing on our couch for the next week. Until school gets out.

_And next year?_

James said he didn't mind rooming with someone else next year. Mostly because he doesn't like me, I think.

_Can you blame him?_

Is that any way to talk to the guy you love?

_Hey, you can't help who you love. I happen to love an egotistical jerk._

And I'm in love with a crazy and often moody science nerd.

_Moody? I do not get moody! When am I moody?_

Um…try, right now?

_Oh. I guess that's true. _

But, hey. That's just one of the many things I like about you. Even though it can be pretty scary.

_That's…touching._

oOo

**Tuesday**

Remember how we were afraid that we would get all kinds of abuse if people knew we were dating each other?

_Yeah._

We were right.

_Tell me about it. I've been frowned upon by all of the nerds in the Science Club, the entire National Honors Society, and this morning I was snubbed by the Chess Club._

Snubbed by the Chess Club? Now there's something I never thought I'd hear. Read. Whatever.

_But mostly the abuse I've been taking has been from Lola. She's having a cow. Remember how mad we were at her when she started going out with Vince? Well, it was like that, combined with how mad she was the time that she ate peanuts that had been in my mouth._

Well the basketball team is calling me nerd-whipped, and Mark gave me a dirty look this morning, but that was more satisfying than embarrassing.

_Is Mark going out with Stacey now?_

I don't really know. But I heard that Aaron and Brooke are official.

_Weird._

Too weird.

_Almost as weird as us dating._

Almost.

oOo

**Wednesday**

_This week has been brutal. This morning I asked Stacey if she could step aside so that I could get to the Blix fountain, and she threw a cotton swab model of the Washington Memorial at me._

Yeah. But I think it'll blow over soon enough. And I've found an upside to this.

_What's that?_

I can kiss my girlfriend on the lawn. I can dance with my girlfriend outside of the janitor's closet. And I can go to dinner with my girlfriend and not have to hide under a table if somebody I know shows up.

_That does sound like an advantage. And I'm sure Lola will calm down soon._

Just as soon as she finds something else to obsess over.

_Yeah. This won't be so bad. Besides, the school year is almost over. _

I think someone just threw something at my neck.

_No, I think someone just __spit__ something at your neck._

What?! Uughh.  
That's disgusting.

_Yep._

Why are you laughing? Do you enjoy my suffering?

_Only sometimes._

Well that's nice. By the way, you've got something stuck to your hair.

_What? Where?_

On the back of your head.

_Get if off!_

I'm not touching that.

_Oh man. That's gross._

You're telling me.

_What's everyone's problem?_

I think you know the answer to that.

_Yeah. PCA has a social code. If you break it, you're a criminal. By dating, we've become social criminals. And the punishment for that is humiliation._

Look on the bright side. Summer starts soon. By fall, everyone will be over this.

_I know. I think I can tolerate a few more days of snobby looks and spit wads. _

Well, hopefully there are no more spit wads.

_Hey, you know what? This forbidden love thing is pretty hot._

It is, isn't it?

_Yeah. I think it's actually hotter than secret dating._

You think?

_Well think about it. If we were to, say, go to Sushi Rox with our friends, and we sit next to each other, it would totally freak them out because to them, we are the most bizarre couple they've ever seen._

True.

_And then when everyone starts to get comfortable, and we're all eating sushi and having a pleasant conversation, I put my arm behind your back and start running my fingers through the hair on the back of your neck, and they'd all go completely silent._

That sounds like fun. So, we're gonna be watching a movie tonight with Michael, James, and Lisa in the lounge. What do you say we share a couch cushion? I can put my arm around your shoulder.

_And I can put my hand on your thigh._

And when the movie gets scary, you can bury your head in my shoulder.

_And during the romantic scenes, you can whisper things in my ear. Being out in the open rocks._

Uh, someone just shot another spit wad into your hair.

oOo

**Thursday**

_So I was talking to Mark last night after the movie, and it turns out he's not going out with Stacey._

Why were you talking to Mark?

_We were studying for our Physics final. Anyways, he said Brooke was totally wrong for him and that he was stupid to break up with me. Then he asked me out and I said, "Sorry, Mark, I'm with Logan," and he said, "But I thought Logan was just a rebound," and I said, "Well, he's not. And aren't you going out with Stacey now?" and he said, "Stacey who?"_

He asked you out?

_Yeah. Can you believe that?_

Yes.

_I had to tell him that I'm completely 100% over him. I can't believe I ever liked him to begin with._

I don't want you talking to Mark anymore.

_Excuse me?_

Look, he obviously still likes you, and I'm not comfortable with you hanging around with him.

_So you don't trust me?_

I don't trust him.

_And you don't think I can control myself around him? Well guess what, you can't tell me who I'm allowed to talk to._

What if I went around flirting with other girls?

_I wasn't __flirting__ with Mark. I was __studying__._

He's not even in your physics class.

_He's taking a different physics class. And he didn't get it, so he asked for my help. What's the big deal?_

Oh, I'm sure he just didn't get it.

_That's not the point. The point is, you can't tell me what to do._

Why not? You wouldn't let me take Mandy Franklin to the prom.

_That's totally different._

How?

_It just is._

It just is? That's not an answer.

_You have a…history with girls._

And you have a history with Del Figallo.

_Okay, fine. But what I had with Mark is completely over. I have no leftover feelings for him._

And I'm just supposed to trust that?

_Yes. Look, let's make a deal. We both trust each other. I can talk to whoever I want to, and you can talk to whoever you want to._

Fine. But that doesn't mean that I won't threaten Mark with sharp objects.

_That sounds fair._

oOo

**Friday**

_I was talking to Leslie Greene today, and she said that you and I are the cutest couple she's ever seen, and that it's so sweet that we're still together even when we're being ridiculed by half of PCA._

What a coincidence, because I was talking to Jacob Finster, and he said that we were the most bizarre thing he's ever laid his eyes on, and that if we were smart, we'd break up before the torture gets worse.

_What does Jacob Finster know?_

Not much. He said that Zoey and James were a "sure thing."

_I've decided that I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore._

Yeah?

_Yeah. I mean, I know how I feel about you, and that's all that matters._

Amen to that. I mean, we're both adults. Well, almost. We can think for ourselves.

_Exactly. Who cares what anyone else thinks of us? I mean, most people at PCA didn't like me to begin with because I happen to be intellectually gifted. And they didn't like you because you were a spoiled, arrogant, self-centered, egotistical rich kid._

You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.

_Like you really need a confidence booster?_

No, not really. But, you know, sometimes guys need a little reassurance that their girlfriends don't hate them.

_I don't hate you Logan. You know, I never really did._

That's all I needed to hear.

_Vince is hosting a big study party for the American Government final exam. We should go together._

Yeah. I can keep my arm around you the whole time, and every time someone shoots us one of those looks, I can kiss you on the cheek and you can giggle and tell me to stop even though you don't really want me to, and then I can kiss you again.

_That ought to make all of those nubs stick their disapproving noses into their text books and out of our business._

That's what I was thinking.

_Yeah. People will get used to us eventually._

They'd better, because we're here to stay.

_I love you._

I love you more.

A/N: And there you have it. Again, I'm sorry I took so long to post this. Please review, and stay tuned for the epilogue.

Epilogue: The Message She Never Read====================================================


	20. The Message She Never Read

It feels so weird to be ending this fic. I'm already thinking about what I'm going to write next. Thanks for all of your feedback.

I don't own Zoey 101.

Epilogue

Week 20: _The Message She Never Read_

**Monday**

Tomorrow is our last day before finals. Can you believe we made it?

_It's been quite a ride. I can't really believe anything about this year._

James is already packed, like he just can't wait to get out of our room. Actually, I can't wait to get him out myself.

_Wow. You roomed with James almost an entire semester and you never warmed up to him._

Maybe I'd like him a little bit more if you liked him a little bit less.

_You're paranoid._

Can't help it. So, speaking of annoying roommates, is Lola speaking to you yet?

_Not in complete sentences, but she'll come around. Zoey actually said we were cute together. Can you believe that?_

No. She really said that? Because the last nice thing Zoey ever said about me was, "There's some good in everyone. We just have to keep looking," but I don't think she really meant it.

_Well, last night Zoey told Lola, "I think Quinn brings out the best in Logan, and she seems happier when she's around him." Then Lola said, "Pphhthh."_

Sounds like Lola. But I guess Zoey does seem to hate me a little less than she used to. I mean, she doesn't look like she's gonna be sick when I sit down with the group to eat lunch.

_I'll bet that's encouraging. So have you started packing yet?_

No. I figure I'll wait until the last minute. You?

_I haven't started either. Zoey and I are both planning on packing tonight. Hopefully Lola will join us._

Chase has been trying to help Michael pack, but every time he packs something that happened to be a present from Lisa, Michael's "allergies" start acting up and he asks Chase if he thinks there are more attractive guys in Lisa's hometown that might want to steal her away from him over the summer.

_Wow. Michael always has been overly-sensitive._

I know. But, Quinn?

_Yeah, Logan?_

Are there more attractive guys in Seattle who will try to steal you away from me?

_Zoey was right!_

About what?

_You have changed since we started dating. Before we started dating, the thought of other guys being more attractive than you would have never crossed your mind._

I resent that.

oOo

**Tuesday**

_Lola's talking to me again._

She is? What changed her mind?

_It's a funny story. Zoey, Lola and I were packing last night._

Yeah. Funny story.

_That's not the end of the story. I was pausing for dramatic effect._

Okay. Go on.

_Well, Lola was being all stubborn and not saying anything. And then she realized that her favorite jeans were missing._

Yeah. And?

_So she started yelling at me, telling me that she lent me her jeans and I never gave them back. So I told her that I put them in the closet after I'd worn them. She opened the closet, and they were in there, right where I'd left them. Then Lola grabbed her pants in a big huff and threw them into her suitcase, but when she did, a piece of paper fell out of the pocket, so she picked it up, unfolded it, and started reading it silently. And then she suddenly got this mischievous grin on her face as she read, and Zoey asked her what she was smiling about, so she started reading the paper out loud._

And what did it say?

_Well, right away it sounded familiar to me. She was reading about your plan to keep from getting a new roommate and Mira, our kleptomaniac dorm advisor._

One of our notes!

_Yeah. But not just any note._

What do you mean?

_Well, I tried to grab the note away from her, but she climbed onto her bed and kept reading, and Zoey whispered in my ear to just let her read it, because it was the closest Lola had come to talking to me since after prom. Then Lola got kind of bored of our note and just started reading it silently while sipping on a Blix, but when she turned the paper over to read the end of the note, she started choking and coughed Pina Colada Blix all over our dorm room._

Yeah, that's fun to picture and everything, but I don't really get the point of this story. Wait, when did they start making Pina Colada Blix?

_I haven't gotten to the end yet. After that, Zoey took the note from Lola and read the back of the page out loud. And the as soon as I heard the words, "Don't bother writing back because I won't read it," I knew the significance of that note._

You mean it was The Note?

_That's right. The message I never read._

And she read the last part out loud?

"_Then I guess it's safe to say that I'm in love with you." I reread that note, like, forty times after that. And I guess Lola changed her mind about you after hearing that message because she won't stop gushing about how sweet it was. _

Well, it's about time. She finally realized that I'm a sensitive guy.

_I wouldn't go that far. I'd say she realized that you __can be__ a sensitive guy. I, on the other hand, realized from reading that note, that you are a moron._

A moron? Why?

_For not telling me sooner, you jerk._

So now I'm a moron and a jerk?

_Well, at least you're a cute moron jerk._

I am, aren't I?

_Some things never change._

So what first attracted you to me? My charm or my sexiness?

_Get over yourself._

I'll bet it was my sexiness.

_I don't know what it was exactly. I mean, at first it kind of annoyed me that you kept passing notes to me in class, but then I started getting used to it, and pretty soon I was looking forward to it when I went to bed every night._

That's me. I'm like a Spice Girls song. You try to ignore me, but pretty soon I'm stuck in your head and you're buying me on iTunes and rocking out when no one's looking.

_Woah. Back up. Do you have Spice Girls on your G-O? I've got to see your playlist.  
__But seriously, I'm gonna miss this. This is the last note we'll ever pass in American Government._

Hey, I'm sure we'll have some boring class together next year that we'll never be able to sit through.

_Yeah, I hear Mrs. Larson's Business Computer class is pretty tedious. And what could be more unexciting than World History? I heard Mr. Roth is teaching that._

There's that silver lining.

_You know what, Logan? You always make me happy._

I try. You know, that fact that you found that note right at the end of the year seems strangely fitting.

_It does, doesn't it? I was totally stunned when I read it. No, not stunned. There's only one word to describe how I felt when Lola read that message out loud._

And what would that be?

_Gabberflasted._

oOo

**Saturday**

Dear Quinn,

If you're reading this, you're probably on a plane back to Seattle. If not, then you're cheating, because we agreed not to read these letters until we were on our way home. It feels strange to be writing you a note from my desk in my dorm room instead of from Mr. Roth's stuffy classroom with you sitting right next to me, chewing on your pencil, which is gross, but strangely attractive when you do it.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to miss you. The truth is I already miss you. And we haven't even left PCA yet. I guess when Chase came back and Michael was all excited about it, I sort of realized that I don't really have a Best Friend. Other than my little sister, I don't care about anyone the way I care for you. Somehow, that's a lot easier to say without you sitting next to me watching me write. You have no idea how many times I've tried to say it but chickened out.

I love you, Quinn Pensky. I always have.

Love,

Logan

_Dear Logan,_

_I don't know what you're going to do with this letter once you get home, but I like to think that you'll do the same thing with yours as I'll be doing with mine. As soon as I get home, I'll be sticking the letter you give me onto the bulletin board above my bed, along with the Message I Never Read, which I have now read a total of sixty-two times. I guess guys probably don't get quite as sentimental about that kind of thing as girls do, so just promise not to fold this note into a paper airplane to throw at Chauncy when you get bored._

_It's kind of pathetic that I already miss you when neither of us has even left PCA. I know over the summer we'll be calling, texting, IMing, e-mailing, and video chatting, but none of that seems quite as nice as passing notes with you in American Government. I'm gonna miss that more than anything._

_I hope you know that you are responsible for giving me the single greatest school year of my life. Fitting in never came easily to me, but somehow I fit with you chlorine ions to sodium ions. I guess that goes to show you that life is a lot like chemistry. Opposites really do attract._

_Love always,_

_Quinn_

_**The End!!!!!!!!!!!**_

A/N: I'm so sad that this is over. I'm kind of relieved at the same time, but now I don't know what to do with myself. I guess I'll just have to get started on another fan fic. Thanks to all of you who read my story and left such awesome reviews. Hopefully you'll see more from me soon.

~Bubbles


	21. BONUS CHAPTER: Snail Mail

I got bored and decided to reread all of my reviews to I Hate You More, and I was inspired to write this. In honor of Quogan Day, I've decided to add a Bonus Chapter to my very first fan fiction, I Hate You More, mostly because it's my baby and I just can't seem to let it go.

I still don't own Zoey 101.

**Quogan Day Bonus Chapter**

**Snail Mail**

Dear Quinn,

I know it seems a little pointless for me to be sending you snail mail when we text, IM, and video chat practically every day, but if you ask me, there's nothing like getting a hand-written letter from the one you love. (That is, assuming you still love me.) Besides, you can't exactly stick a text message, IM, or video chat to the bulletin board above your bed, and those other two letters from me might be getting lonely or possibly worn out from you taking them down every day to reread them over and over. Especially the one that lived in Lola's pocket for nearly an entire semester. So I'm writing this letter for you to pin up next to that picture you took of me with Otis when I visited Seattle for your hippie grandma's birthday party. (I know I told you this before, but for an old person, your grandma really knows how to throw a party.)

Just know that I want a hand written reply to this letter. Oh, and don't tell Lola about this, because ever since she read that note she found in her pocket, she's been sending me emails every time she and Vince get in a fight asking me why he can't be as sweet and romantic as me. It's really starting to gross me out. Vince even called me once telling me that Lola was complaining to him that "Quinn's boyfriend is a romantic. Why can't you be more like him?" If Chase wasn't spending his summer in Hawaii with Zoey, I'll bet Lola would be bugging him instead of me, because Chase is way better at being whipped than I am.

I talked to James yesterday. I know, that's weird, considering my dislike for the guy. He said that PCA housing already sent him his new room information for fall, and you will never believe who the poor guy is stuck living with for a whole school year. Aaron Schinn. I'm not kidding. Can you imagine. Oh, and his other roommate's name is Forrest. As in Gump.

Andrea is standing over my shoulder as I write this pretending she knows how to read. It's kind of funny, because the only words she knows how to read are "Andrea" "Logan" "Mommy" "Daddy" and "Love." When she saw the word "love" in the first sentence, she knew I was writing a letter to you. She asked me if I was writing to you and I told her I was and she giggled and called me "mushy". Then she asked me if we're getting married. I said, "Not today," and that answer seemed to satisfy her.

I guess I'd better wrap up this letter, because if it gets too much longer, you won't have room for it on your bulletin board. Andrea says to tell you that you're pretty and that our dad bought her a pair of glasses with no lenses so that she can look like you. He thought it was strange, but she insisted on getting them. She wore them with her Sleeping Beauty dress when she was playing dress up and I tried to point out to her that none of the Disney princesses wore glasses and she said, "Well they should have." I think I kind of agree with her.

I love you, and you tell that guy at that coffee shop that your boyfriend says to stop hitting on you or he'll fly up to Seattle and take care of him. And remember, you better write back.

Love,

Logan

oOo

_Dear Logan,_

_When I got your letter, I squealed for about five minutes, read it sixteen times, hung it on my bulletin board, took it back down to read it again, hung it back up on my bulletin board, and then spent two hours trying to stop smiling. I failed. I'm still smiling right now. I just can't seem to stop._

_You can tell your sister thank you for me and that I think she's pretty too and that she doesn't need glasses or a Sleeping Beauty dress for that. I'm not going to threaten the coffee guy, by the way. That would be a little weird. But I appreciate your offer to "take care of him" for me, though I don't need your protection._

_Speaking of which, my over protective brother has been asking all kinds of questions about you lately. Apparently my mom told him that you're the same Logan Reese who used to make fun of me, so he's started asking me all kinds of embarrassing and extremely personal questions. I was annoyed at first, but then I tried to imagine what I would do if I were him and my little sister started dating a guy like you. I'd beat the kid up, no doubt. But I assured my brother that he didn't need to protect me from you. He's always been protective over me. He's the one who taught me to render people unconscious by pinching a nerve in their elbow._

_By the way, I would totally not object to the part about you flying to Seattle. In fact, I'll be inviting you to Seattle very soon, because my "hippie grandma" who "knows how to throw a party" will be throwing a Fourth of July barbeque this year. Trust me, my grandpa's burgers are so juicy and delicious, you'd have no idea that there's no meat in them whatsoever. Though as you're eating them, the thought of what they're really made of is always lingering in the back of your mind. Not quite as bad as PCA's meatless tacos, but still a little questionable._

_I talked to Nicole yesterday via video chat. She didn't react the way I expected her to at all when I told her we're going out. I thought she'd be more shocked and disgusted like Lola, but she actually screamed excitedly and clapped her hands. Then she told me, "You and Logan are too cute. Don't you think you two are too cute? I think you're too cute." It was slightly bizarre. In other Nicole-related news, she said she's not going back to her all-girl school. She might be finishing up high school at PCA. I asked her if it was because she got over her Obsessive Male Gender Disorder, but apparently that's not the case. She got kicked out of her all-girl school because she kept sneaking off campus to visit the boys at the all-boy school a block away. She said she hopes her parents let her go back to PCA even though I stole her roommates from her, because "California boys are way cuter than all of the weird rednecks in Kansas."_

_I'm sorry about Lola bugging you about Vince not being a romantic. But I can't guarantee you that I won't read parts of your letter out loud to her. The thing about girls is that when we have a boyfriends who are basically perfect, we like to show them off to our friends._

_I love you and I can't wait to see you again, whenever that may be. Call me the minute you get this letter._

_Love always,_

_Quinn_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this surprise addition to I Hate You More. It felt good to write this way again. To those of you from Kansas, I mean no offense by that redneck comment. I happen to be from the Midwest myself, so I honestly don't think that way of people from Kansas. Happy Quogan Day to all, and to all a good night. Please review.

~Bubbles


End file.
